FLOWER MAN
by Madame Kiiiiiiin
Summary: Kuchiki menginginkan seorang pewaris laki-laki untuk meneruskan generasi mereka selanjutnya. Sayang takdir berkata lain ketika seorang perempuan justru digariskan sebagai penerus klan bangsawan itu selanjutnya. Tidak ingin mengecewakan klannya, dirinya giat berlatih agar menjadi pantas meski dia perempuan. Dirinya bertemu dengan cinta pertama dan petarung kuat namun bodoh!For Jessi


**Hola Minna. Ini fic request yang saya buat.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu)**

 **.**

 **Attention :** **Fic ini khusus buat Jessi yang… maaf udah nelantarin ini fic selama nyaris dua tahun. Makasih banyak untuk semuanya yaaa… Makasih juga yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktu buat baca fic saya. Sekalian nambahin archive di pair favorit hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuchiki Byakuya menanti dengan harap cemas ketika sang isteri mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda membahayakan. Sedari tadi Byakuya tak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir di depan ruangan khusus di rumah mewahnya. Rasanya kepanikan seperti ini sungguh melanda di saat tak terduga. Apalagi di luar sana salju turun hingga menyebabkan udara jadi sedingin es. Salju di bulan pertama tahun ini. Januari.

Tadinya Byakuya bermaksud menemani sang isteri yang tengah berjuang di antara hidup dan mati, tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak diperbolehkan oleh tetua keluarga Kuchiki yang notabene adalah keluarga bangsawan. Seseorang dari keluarga Kuchiki haruslah kuat menahan segala penderitaan apapun itu bahkan yang mengancam hidupnya sekali pun, walaupun dia seorang wanita. Itulah adat istiadat di dalam keluarga besar yang menjunjung tinggi ajaran leluhur yang terus diabadikan turun temurun pada keluarga bangsawan ini.

Dan ketika tangis pertama terdengar membahana ke seisi rumah ini, Byakuya baru bernapas lega. Dirinya kemudian berusaha mengatur keadaan dirinya sendiri yang sejujurnya saat ini tidak stabil.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya sendiri, barulah Byakuya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan melihat beberapa pelayannya yang sibuk lalu lalang di sekitar sana.

"Bayinya anak perempuan yang sangat cantik. Mirip dengan ibunya," lapor seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah perawat yang bertugas menemani persalinan isteri kepala klan Kuchiki ini.

Perempuan…

Byakuya sudah tahu sejak awal kalau dia diberitahu anak yang dikandung isterinya adalah perempuan. Meskipun ini anak pertama, tapi kehadiran seorang keturunan memang sangat penting bagi keluarga sekelas Kuchiki. Namun sayangnya, para tetua Kuchiki tidak menyambut baik kabar ini. Mereka sejak awal menginginkan anak laki-laki. Jadi tidak ada artinya jika isteri Byakuya melahirkan 100 anak perempuan. Mereka ingin anak laki-laki sebagai penerus keturunan meskipun hanya satu saja.

Tapi Byakuya tak peduli. Toh seorang anak bisa saja datang kapan pun yang Byakuya dan isterinya inginkan. Saat ini, Byakuya ingin melihat wajah isteri kesayangannya yang sudah berjuang keras di antara hidup dan mati. Sendirian menahan beban yang sedemikian berat. Dan begitu melihat wajah lelah, isterinya, Byakuya merasa sedikit sedih. Ya, sedih karena tak bisa menemaninya di saat-saat sulitnya. Namun apa? Sang isteri tetap tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Byakuya-sama…" lirih Hisana, isterinya yang sudah bersusah payah melahirkan buah hati mereka yang telah ditunggu selama dua tahun perkawinan mereka. Dan dalam menanti kelahiran si jabang bayi pun, terus dirundung cobaan dan tekanan oleh para tetua yang begitu menginginkan keturunan seorang anak laki-laki. Di saat badai itulah, Byakuya dan Hisana semakin memperkuat ikatan mereka dan bersama-sama menghadapi semua cobaan itu. Tak pernah sekali pun anak yang lahir ini mereka jadikan beban. Bagaimana pun, anak ini adalah anugerah Yang Maha Kuasa. Kado yang sangat mahal. Tak bisa dibeli berapa pun harganya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Hisana," ujar Byakuya yang telah bersimpuh rapi di sisi futon sang isteri dimana Hisana berbaring.

"Byakuya-sama… bisakah berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Byakuya-sama… tolong… rawat anak kita dengan sepenuh hati. Tolong jaga dia sebaik-baiknya. Aku percaya, Byakuya-sama pasti akan menyayangi anak kita dengan setulus hati. Dan aku juga percaya, anak itu, akan menjadi sekuat ayahnya kelak. Jadi, Byakuya-sama jangan khawatir. Dia… pasti anak yang sangat hebat."

Byakuya kemudian menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Hisana dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Menatap lembut mata besar isterinya itu dengan sepenuh hati.

"Kau bicara apa, Hisana? Kita berdua. Kita berdua yang akan membesarkan anak itu."

"Aku juga… berharap demikian, Byakuya-sama…"

"Apa yang—"

Baru saja Byakuya akan berbicara, tiba-tiba Hisana menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak digenggam Byakuya. Tentu saja melihat Hisana yang menahan batuknya dengan sekuat tenaga itu membuat Byakuya panik bukan main. Byakuya mencoba membuka tangan Hisana yang menutupi mulutnya itu. Tadinya Hisana memaksa tidak ingin membuka tangannya, tapi Byakuya juga ikut memaksa sekuat mungkin.

Begitu membuka tangan Hisana, ternyata… telapak kecil itu sudah berlumuran darah segar. Termasuk di dalam mulut dan sekitar bibirnya.

"Hisana…" kata Byakuya dengan nada sedikit ngeri membayangkan isterinya ternyata jauh lebih menderita dari apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja…" ujar Hisana masih dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya.

"Mana mungkin kau baik-baik saja! Lihat, kau—"

"Aku… tidak pernah menyesal pernah mengenalmu. Tidak pernah menyesal mengandung anak kita, tidak pernah menyesal melahirkannya ke dunia ini. Dan tidak pernah menyesal menjadi isterimu selama hidupku. Satu-satunya yang kusesalkan… ternyata aku tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di sampingmu…"

"Hisana…"

"Senang… pernah menjadi isterimu meski dalam waktu yang sangat singkat… terima kasih sudah menerimaku menjadi isterimu… Byakuya-sama…"

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hisana memberikan seulas senyuman yang begitu damai dan kemudian menutup matanya dengan perlahan.

Byakuya terus memanggil nama isterinya selagi menggenggam tangan Hisana yang kemudian perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sedingin es.

Ya, kini Byakuya-lah yang menyesal.

Dirinya tak berada di sisi sang isteri untuk terakhir kalinya. Isteri yang begitu kuat memperjuangkan hidup mereka.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

 _12 tahun kemudian…_

Untuk seorang laki-laki di jaman edo yang begini tangguh, seorang laki-laki memang harus memiliki bakat menari pedang dengan baik. Mampu memainkan pedang dan bela diri yang lihai. Jika tidak memiliki kedua hal itu, tidak akan dianggap sebagai seorang laki-laki sejati.

Sejak ditinggal pergi oleh isteri satu-satunya, Byakuya memilih untuk tidak lagi menikah. Ya, awalnya para tetua itu memaksa Byakuya untuk melanjutkan keturunan mereka. Tapi Byakuya memilih membesarkan buah hatinya dari mendiang isterinya daripada harus menikah lagi dan mengkhianati janjinya pada Hisana.

Namun di sinilah dilema dimulai.

Para tetua itu masih menginginkan seorang laki-laki sebagai ganti penerus mereka. Mana mungkin membiarkan perempuan yang mengambil alih tersebut meskipun darah Kuchiki mengalir deras dalam urat nadinya. Sulit memang bertahan di antara mempertahankan janji dan menjalankan perintah dari tetua Kuchiki. Tapi sebagai kepala klan, Byakuya harus mengambil keputusan. Apapun yang terjadi, putrinya ada anak sah dari keturunan Kuchiki dan satu-satunya orang yang akan meneruskan klan mereka. Tidak akan ada orang lain, dan Byakuya berani menjaminkan hal itu. Selama Byakuya masih hidup, putri mereka-lah yang akan memegang tampuk amanat yang sudah dibebankan padanya.

Tidak akan ada orang lain.

Dan sekarang, dimana calon penerus keluarga bangsawan yang sangat tersohor itu sekarang?

"Bagus, kau semakin pintar memainkannya."

Namanya sekarang adalah Kuchiki Rukia.

Dia memang seorang gadis. Tapi ayahnya memperlakukannya layaknya laki-laki sejati.

Ya, sejak kecil, Rukia sudah diberitahu, sebagai satu-satunya calon pewaris nama Kuchiki kelak, Rukia harus mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan. Rukia yang sekarang adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tangguh dan pemberani.

Rukia pun tak keberatan digelari seperti itu. Menurut Rukia sendiri ini juga adalah tanggungjawab yang harus diembannya mengingat amanat sang ayah. Rukia berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan ayahnya sekarang, nanti dan selamanya. Rukia akan hidup sebagai seorang laki-laki seperti keinginan ayahnya. Karena Rukia tahu, ayahnya menyayangi Rukia sepenuh hati.

"Otou-sama, aku baru saja selesai berlatih."

Setelah selesai berlatih pedang, Rukia memang rutin mengunjungi ayahnya yang biasanya ada di kamarnya. Biasanya juga waktu luang Byakuya digunakannya untuk membaca di dekat altar mendiang ibunya. Byakuya juga tidak begitu banyak memberikannya perhatian. Rukia memang dididik seperti halnya laki-laki. Sejak umur tiga tahun, Rukia juga tidak lagi menangis walaupun terjatuh atau mengalami hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Mimpi buruk misalnya. Atau diejek oleh teman sebayanya. Rukia juga cenderung pendiam dan penurut apapun yang terjadi padanya. Karena Rukia sadar, dia tidak ingin memberikan beban lebih banyak lagi pada ayahnya.

Apalagi di dalam rumah ini hampir semua penghuninya adalah laki-laki, kecuali pelayan-pelayan tentunya. Dan Rukia sudah terbiasa di lingkungan yang terlalu banyak laki-laki otomatis sikap Rukia seperti laki-laki.

"Kerja bagus," jawab Byakuya yang tanpa melihat Rukia di belakangnya yang duduk berlutut seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah memberikan kabar itu, Byakuya tak akan bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Dan Rukia akan memilih pergi lalu kembali pada urusannya sendiri.

Rukia memang menyadarinya. Ayahnya terlihat kesepian.

Atau memang kesepian.

Namun apa yang bisa Rukia lakukan?

Hanya selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk keluarga ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia memang pandai berlatih pedang. Dia juga menguasai teknik pedang yang baik dan bela diri yang cukup memuaskan. Semuanya mampu dipelajarinya dalam waktu singkat karena Rukia memang cepat mengerti.

Apalagi Rukia senang sekali membaca. Namun karena hal lain, Rukia terpaksa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya berlatih pedang dan bela diri.

Dan dari semua itu, mau tak mau Rukia harus mengakui satu hal.

"Karena kau perempuan."

Rukia terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut guru pedangnya sejak usia lima tahun itu. Hari ini setelah berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh, gurunya mengajak Rukia untuk langsung bertanding serius. Mereka hampir memakai pedang asli. Tapi gurunya tidak ingin melakukan itu karena usia Rukia sendiri masih sangat muda. Makanya mereka menggunakan pedang kayu. Tapi hari ini, setelah melakukan pertandingan selama satu jam penuh, gurunya kemudian mengatakan hal itu.

"Memang… ada yang salah kalau aku perempuan? Aku bisa berdiri sejajar dengan laki-laki lain. Bahkan anak laki-laki yang sama usianya denganku kalah bertanding denganku. Jadi, dimana yang salah?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

"Dengar, sekuat apapun kau, kau tetap seorang perempuan. Dan asal kau tahu, tidak semua perempuan bisa menang dari laki-laki. Mungkin untuk laki-laki lemah dan tidak berpengalaman kau bisa menang. Tapi berbeda dengan laki-laki yang ilmunya jauh di atas dirimu. Karena kau tetap seorang perempuan. Dan itu adalah takdir yang tak bisa kau elakkan."

Rukia diam. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam. Apakah artinya semua usahanya kali ini hanya sia-sia? Apakah dirinya yang berusaha menunjukkan pada dunia mengenai dirinya ini hanya omong kosong belaka setelah sekian lama? Dia selalu berlatih mati-matian, tapi mengapa gurunya justru menjatuhkannya seperti ini. Jadi bagaimana caranya supaya Rukia bisa diakui dengan mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan?

"Sensei, aku punya satu permintaan."

"Katakanlah."

"Kalau kali ini aku menang dari Sensei, apakah Sensei akan menarik kata-kata soal perempuan itu lagi?"

"Walaupun kau mencoba 100 kali pun itu akan mustahil dengan dirimu yang sekarang."

"Baiklah, ayo kita buktikan saja."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Begitu malam tiba, Sentarou Sensei, guru yang bertugas mengajari Rukia dan mendidiknya berlatih itu tiba-tiba datang ke ruang pribadi Byakuya.

Tapi ternyata Byakuya tak ada di sana. Entah apa yang terjadi, Sentarou diberi tahu kalau Byakuya berada di ruangan milik anak tunggalnya itu. Sangat jarang bagi Byakuya untuk berkunjung di larut malam seperti ini ke kamar anaknya. Byakuya bahkan tidak pernah menaruh begitu banyak perhatian pada Rukia. Dan tidak pernah bertanya mendetail tentang apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Rukia setiap harinya.

Tapi hari ini…

"Kuchiki-sama."

Sentarou baru menemukan Byakuya di dalam kamar Rukia yang gelap gulita itu. Keadaannya juga kosong karena tak ada pemiliknya.

"Aku tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Dan aku percaya padanya," ujar Byakuya seraya memandangi lukisan mendiang isterinya yang terpajang di dinding kamar Rukia. Lukisan itu dibingkai dengan rapi.

Sentarou sebenarnya agak kaget karena ternyata Byakuya sudah tahu lebih dulu. Mungkinkah Rukia mengatakannya lebih dulu?

Tapi tidak, ternyata di dekat bingkai lukisan ibunya bernaung, ada secarik kertas yang dilipat sedemikian rapi di sana.

Ya, mungkin itu adalah tandanya.

Bahwa Rukia sudah pergi…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

 _Lima tahun kemudian…_

Suasana Jepang di jaman edo benar-benar sungguh menarik. Dan kebetulannya lagi hari ini adalah festival sakura yang biasa dilakukan oleh penduduk setempat. Ada banyak stand yang buka dan hiburan juga atraksi menawan dari berbagai kalangan yang mencoba menghibur masyarat dalam tradiri festival ini.

Dan ini adalah hari pertama sejak lima tahun terakhir bisa kembali menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo.

Rukia senang bukan main karena akhirnya dirinya bisa kembali pulang setelah lima tahun tak pernah kembali bahkan memberikan kabar. Lima tahun lalu Rukia pergi dari rumah untuk menempa dirinya menjadi lebih kuat dan mencari orang-orang yang berpengalaman dalam ilmu bela diri dan pedang. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berkelana, Rukia sempat menetap di Kyoto karena di sana dirinya bertemu dengan seorang master yang menguasai hal itu. Master itu mau menerima Rukia sebagai murid meski Rukia adalah seorang perempuan. Karena Rukia bersumpah dia hanya akan jadi seorang laki-laki dalam hal bela diri dan ilmu pedangnya. Mungkin juga sang master itu terkesima dengan usaha keras Rukia yang pantang menyerah meskipun beberapa kali sempat ditolak.

Dan juga, sebenarnya teknik yang dikuasai cukup lihai. Hanya tadi… Rukia kurang pengalaman.

Dan sekarang saat ini Rukia tengah menikmati sebuah festival.

Ya, festival yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

Mungkin karena terbiasa menjadi seorang pengelana, Rukia lebih nyaman menggunakan hakama, bukannya kimono khas perempuan. Rukia juga lebih nyaman berdandan seperti laki-laki dengan rambutnya yang diikat tinggi. Padahal Rukia memiliki rambut yang sangat indah dan panjang. Warna hitam yang begitu cemerlang. Sayang Rukia tak begitu suka merawat dirinya sendiri.

"TOLOOONGG!"

Rukia terkejut mendengar suara lolongan itu. Terdengar seperti suara seorang perempuan.

Kontan saja Rukia berlari mencari asal suara itu tanpa sempat memikirkan untuk kembali ke rumah setelah sekian lama.

Rukia berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Karena sudah cukup pengalaman itulah Rukia bisa berlari lebih cepat daripada angin.

Dan benar, di sudut gang yang jarang dilewati oleh orang-orang, Rukia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang tampak dihadang oleh beberapa laki-laki berandalan. Sepertinya mereka hendak berbuat jahat di sana.

Gadis yang hendak menjadi korbannya itu sudah berusaha menghindar ke segala arah. Tapi mereka terlalu banyak dan tentu saja mereka adalah laki-laki berbadan besar yang menakutkan.

Dengan sikap tenang dan datarnya, Rukia mulai menyelidiki keadaan, kemudian dengan bidikan yang pas, Rukia melempar batu ukuran sedang ke arah mereka. Dan yah, bisa dibilang sangat pas karena batu itu berhasil mengenai kepala salah satu dari berandalan asing itu.

"SIALAN! SIAPA YANG BERANI DI SANA HAH?!"

Rukia tak gentar mendengar gertakan bernada seram dari salah satu berandalan itu. Dengan topi jeraminya, Rukia hanya mengangkat sedikit ujung topinya untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya. Tubuhnya memang sedikit kecil dari semua laki-laki di sana. Tapi tentu saja Rukia punya kepercayaan diri yang mantap. Apalagi sepertinya mereka hanyalah kumpulan orang-orang berotot yang tak berotak.

"Aku, ada masalah?" tanya Rukia dengan nada dinginnya. Ya, apalagi suara Rukia yang terdengar berat dan serak. Sulit dibedakan sebenarnya gender sesungguhnya dari Rukia. Apalagi dengan penampilannya seperti itu.

"Dasar laki-laki kecil sialan! Berani sekali kau ya!"

"Sudahlah bunuh saja dia! Badan kecil seperti itu pasti tidak punya apa-apa!"

"Ya! Hajar saja dia sampai mati karena berani mengganggu kesenangan kita!"

"Itu benar! Sepertinya ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada gadis ini!"

Gerombolan berandalan bertampang bengis itu mulai membunyikan otot jari-jari dan leher mereka. Mungkin biar kesannya menakutkan, atau mau menunjukkan seberapa hebat mereka dengan suara kretak yang mereka ciptakan itu?

Sepertinya saking meremehkan Rukia, mereka maju satu per satu untuk menghabisi Rukia. Orang pertama yang ingin menghajar Rukia adalah laki-laki yang terkena lemparan batu Rukia tadi. Terlihat jelas kalau dahinya sudah membiru dan mengeluarkan darah. Laki-laki itu tampak ingin segera menghajar Rukia dengan berniat melempar Rukia sejauh mungkin. Tapi tentu saja Rukia bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Berkat tubuhnya, bergerak cepat adalah keahliannya.

Sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak berhasil menjatuhkan Rukia makanya dia mendapat ejekan dari rekan-rekannya.

"Kemana matamu itu, bodoh?" ejek Rukia.

"DASAR BOCAH SIALAN! BERANI SEKALI KAU HAH!"

"Jangan kalah dari bocah, yaa…"

Rukia memutuskan untuk tidak bermain-main lebih jauh lagi karena mereka sudah mulai geram dengan Rukia. Akhirnya Rukia memilih menghabisi mereka sekaligus walaupun mereka tidak menyerang bersamaan.

Dan alhasil, Rukia hanya butuh waktu tiga menit untuk meluluhlantakkan mereka.

Sekarang Rukia mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sentarou Sensei dulu soal dirinya yang tak mungkin pernah menang dari laki-laki jika dengan kekuatan Rukia lima tahun yang lalu.

Ya, pengalaman memang mengajarkan segalanya meskipun kau tidak memiliki banyak kekuatan yang berarti.

Rukia selesai dengan permainannya. Mereka sudah terkapar jatuh semua. Sekarang Rukia yang bingung, mereka yang terlalu lemah atau Rukia yang terlalu santai?

Sepertinya tidak begitu…

"Anooo…"

Rukia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut karamel dengan kimono yang begitu cantik itu masih terduduk di tanah kotor itu karena berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya sewaktu digertak oleh berandalan sialan itu.

Cepat-cepat Rukia menyusul gadis manis itu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk segera menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Saya… tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Tuan… terima kasih sudah menolong saya…" lirih gadis itu ketika berhasil berdiri dengan bantuan Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Tidak seharusnya gadis sepertimu pergi ke tempat sepi seperti ini seorang diri."

"Terima kasih, saya hanya ingin pergi ke dekat sini. Tidak tahu ternyata saya sudah diincar oleh mereka… terima kasih banyak sekali lagi."

Setelah gadis cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya hendak mengucapkan terima kasih, sekarang wajahnya terangkat langsung dan menatap Rukia yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Rukia baru menyadari kalau ternyata wajah gadis itu… sangat cantik. Dia memiliki wajah yang begitu meneduhkan dan enak dipandang. Apalagi sikapnya sangat sopan dan terlihat baik. Dia benar-benar… cantik…

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi lebih dulu. Terima kasih sekali lagi Tuan. Kalau… ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Tuan, saya akan sangat bersedia membantu…"

"K-kalau begitu, siapa… namamu?" tanya Rukia sedikit malu dan gugup.

"Inoue Orihime. Saya berasal dari keluarga Inoue," jawabnya.

"Oh… keluarga Inoue ya… apa kita… bisa bertemu lagi?"

Gadis cantik yang mengaku bernama Inoue Orihime itu hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melenggang pergi.

Rukia masih terkesima dengan kecantikan gadis itu.

Benarkah… masih bisa bertemu lagi?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Otou-sama, aku sudah pulang."

Rukia sudah tiba di rumahnya dan langsung menuju ke kamar ayahnya tanpa istirahat lagi. Byakuya ada di sana sambil menulis kaligrafi. Rukia juga tidak bermaksud mengganggu, makanya Rukia hanya duduk bersimpuh di depan pintu kamar ayahnya.

Byakuya kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar suara Rukia di depan pintunya. Menoleh sejenak dan melihat putri semata wayangnya duduk bersimpuh di sana. Benar, itu Rukia-nya. Hanya saja penampilannya… terlihat berbeda.

"Okaerinasai."

"Tadaima…" bisik Rukia.

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti sudah melakukan perjalanan yang jauh."

"Maaf sudah mengganggu Otou-sama. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu."

Begitu Rukia pergi, Byakuya masih tidak melanjutkan tulisannya.

Anaknya berubah menjadi begitu dingin dan pendiam.

Ya, sungguh berbeda. Byakuya merasa… Rukia seperti bukan putrinya.

Berapa banyak waktu yang terlewati karena Byakuya sendiri secara pribadi tidak begitu banyak waktu melihat perkembangan Rukia. Ya, tahu-tahu anak tunggalnya sudah begitu besar dan dewasa.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Rukia, Rukia sendiri merasa sedikit janggal.

Sebenarnya ada banyak kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya pada Byakuya secara langsung. Tapi kemudian semua itu sirna begitu saja. Mungkin karena Rukia memang tidak memiliki banyak kenangan bersama ayahnya itu. Rukia tidak begitu sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan ayahnya. Yang selalu Rukia lakukan adalah menjadi kuat dan layak untuk sebagai penerus klan Kuchiki selanjutnya. Karena statusnya sebagai perempuan inilah yang selalu dianggap tak layak dan lemah. Dan untuk membuktikannya, Rukia ingin mengubah pandangan orang-orang di dalam keluarga ini.

Dan untuk itu pun, harga yang harus dibayar sangatlah besar. Di saat Rukia fokus untuk menjadi kuat dan layak, Rukia kemudian melupakan waktu berharganya bersama sang ayah yang begitu terlihat jauh lebih tua dan kesepian.

Tak ada waktu untuk menyesali karena semuanya sudah terjadi.

"Okaa-sama, aku sudah pulang," bisik Rukia kemudian di depan lukisan mendiang ibunya yang ternyata sangat mirip dengan wajahnya.

Ibu yang sangat dicintai oleh ayahnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"HAH?! KALIAN SEMUA KALAH OLEH SEORANG ANAK KECIL?! MEMALUKAN!"

Gerombolan laki-laki besar yang tadi sempat dihajar sampai babak belur oleh seorang bocah yang tak pernah mereka lihat itu sekarang ini mendapat ganjaran lagi oleh bos yang mengendalikan semua preman-preman yang tersebar di seluruh Tokyo ini.

Ya, dia adalah putra sulung dari keluarga keturunan samurai yang sangat tersohor. Hampir semua orang kuat adalah pengikutinya dan dia sendiri adalah pemain pedang yang sangat hebat. Mungkin karena latar belakang keluarganya yang memang keluarga samurai. Jelas saja banyak alasan untuk dirinya ditakuti dan diakui oleh orang-orang di Tokyo ini.

Namanya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, putra tertua dari keluarga Kurosaki.

Memang bukan keluarga bangsawan, tapi keluarganya adalah seorang tuan tanah yang memiliki banyak harta. Jelas saja dia adalah anak orang kaya. Namun derajat keluarganya tidak sama dengan bangsawan lainnya yang ada di Tokyo ini. Keluarganya jauh berada di bawah. Selain kenyataan mereka keturunan samurai, lainnya tidak begitu membanggakan selain mereka yang bergelimangan harta.

"BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! Kalian begitu banyak dan badan kalian begitu besar! Masa dengan seorang bocah!" amuk Ichigo yang tak terima anak buahnya mengaku kalah secara terang-terangan seperti ini karena seorang bocah!

"Tapi, Tuan… bocah itu benar-benar hebat! Dia… sangat kuat…"

"Khah! Bocah mana yang memiliki kekuatan lebih hebat daripada aku hah?!"

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar rentetan amukan dari tuannya itu.

"Baiklah, kalian cari dia sampai dapat! Aku harus berhadapan langsung dengannya! Berani sekali dia…"

Ada bocah yang lebih hebat daripada dia?

Jangan mimpi! Mana mungkin dia ada!

Sialan, rasanya jadi gatal sekali ingin menghajar bocah yang mengaku-ngaku hebat itu!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia masih mengenakan pakaian laki-laki. Itu karena memang dia tidak memiliki begitu banyak pakaian wanita. Kimono wanitanya rata-rata memiliki kualitas kain yang begitu mewah. Jadi sangat sayang untuk digunakan di luar kediamannya jika Rukia sendiri lebih suka berada di luar dan bertarung. Karena memang dibesarkan seperti seorang laki-laki, Rukia tak begitu memusingkan soal penampilannya. Sekali lihat juga orang lain akan tahu kalau Rukia adalah seorang laki-laki dengan penampilannya seperti ini.

Rasanya menyenangkan berkeliling di pasar. Sudah lama Rukia tidak pernah berjalan-jalan seperti ini karena sibuk berlatih dan menguatkan diri. Dia tidak mau dianggap lemah hanya karena berfisik perempuan sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuknya menjadi kuat seperti halnya laki-laki. Sekarang Rukia sudah cukup kuat dan mampu mengalahkan laki-laki.

Rukia terkejut dan sedikit berdebar karena dari jauh, Rukia melihat sosok gadis yang sempat ditolongnya beberapa hari lalu. Seorang gadis yang mengaku bernama Inoue Orihime. Gadis itu sangat cantik dengan rambut karamelnya yang dibiarkan tergerai dan dihiasi oleh beragam hiasan rambut yang sama cantiknya seperti dia.

Diam-diam Rukia mendekati Orihime. Gadis manis itu tampak begitu riang memilih-milih bermacam pita dan tusuk rambut. Kini, Rukia berada tepat di sebelah Orihime. Gadis berwajah indah itu masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Rukia. Senangnya Rukia bisa melihat sosok gadis yang disukainya begini dekat. Bukan tanpa alasan Rukia menyukai Orihime. Ya, Rukia memang sangat jarang bertemu dengan gadis. Di rumahnya lebih banyak laki-laki, dan mereka memperlakukan Rukia seperti laki-laki, terutama ayahnya. Gurunya juga seorang laki-laki. Kalaupun ada perempuan mereka hanyalah wanita paruh baya yang bekerja sebagai pelayannya. Bahkan untuk gadis seumuran Rukia sendiri sangat sulit ditemukan. Tentu saja bertemu dengan Orihime membuat Rukia senang bukan main.

Tampaknya Orihime bersama dengan beberapa temannya. Karena begitu Orihime selesai membeli barangnya, dua orang gadis lain memanggilnya. Rukia sendiri tertegun karena Orihime meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tentu saja, kan Rukia sendiri tidak memperkenalkan diri. Wajar kalau Orihime tidak mengenalnya. Mereka hanya bertemu satu kali. Dan bagi Rukia, pertemuan itu sungguh berarti.

Rukia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Orihime.

Gadis itu asyik bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya.

Tapi kemudian, Rukia menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Karena khawatir ternyata dia mengikuti Rukia, akhirnya Rukia memilih pergi menuju gang lain. Kalau benar, bisa gawat kalau mereka tahu Rukia mengikuti Orihime. Bisa-bisa Orihime berada dalam bahaya karena Rukia.

Rukia kemudian menghilang di balik gang buntu. Sudah Rukia duga. Memang ada yang mengikutinya.

Mereka tampak kehilangan jejak Rukia.

"Ah sialan! Cepat sekali perginya!"

"Bisa gawat kalau Tuan Muda mengamuk lagi…"

"Biar bagaimana pun dia adalah bocah yang sangat gesit."

"Kalau kita pulang dengan tangan hampa lagi kita akan—"

"Kalian akan apa?"

Tiba-tiba Rukia melompat turun dari atas atap rumah yang ditempatinya tadi untuk mengawasi dua orang aneh yang mengikutinya tadi. Begitu melihat kedatangan Rukia, dua orang itu langsung terlonjak kaget hingga jatuh terduduk ke tanah. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya bingung melihat tingkah tidak wajar dua orang ini.

"Wah! Kau… kau muncul!" seru mereka histeris.

"Hei, apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan hah? Kalian mengikutiku?!" tegur Rukia.

Dua orang itu langsung mengubah posisi dan bersujud memohon ampun pada Rukia. Kepala mereka bahkan terhantam tanah berkali-kali memohon pada Rukia untuk tidak menghajar mereka.

"Maafkan kami Tuan! Sungguh maafkan kami! Kami hanya menjalani perintah untuk bertemu dengan Tuan!"

"Bertemu denganku?"

"Anooo, Tuan Muda kami… ingin bertemu dengan… Tuan…"

"Tuan Muda?" ulang Rukia lagi.

"I-iya…"

"Mau menantangku?" kata Rukia langsung.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sejenak. Tidak berani berkata apapun lagi.

"Baiklah. Jam tujuh malam temui aku di alun-alun kota. Aku akan ada di sana."

Segera Rukia pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang masih bersujud itu.

Entahlah, mereka sendiri tak yakin apakah ini musibah atau keberuntungan mengingat Tuan Muda mereka sangat tidak menyukai kalau ada yang meremehkannya seperti itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"APA?! BOCAH SIAL! BERANI SEKALI MENANTANGKU!"

Dua orang yang berlutut di hadapan Tuan Muda Kurosaki ini langsung menghela napasnya. Benar kan dia mengamuk lagi.

Si Tuan Muda ini langsung berdiri dan membunyikan jari-jarinya. Sepertinya dia sungguh-sungguh kesalnya.

"Berani sekali meremehkan aku rupanya!"

Dia memang putra sulung sekaligus pewaris besar nama Kurosaki, tapi melihat tingkahnya seperti ini sebenarnya siapa yang percaya kalau dia adalah anak konglomerat dan keluarga ternama?

Dan tepat pukul tujuh malam, Ichigo bersama rombongan sudah berkumpul di alun-alun kota. Sesuai janji Ichigo benar-benar akan menghabisi bocah yang sudah berani menantangnya itu. Apa-apaan dia?!

Ichigo mulai gelisah karena bocah sialan itu begitu lama datangnya! Apa-apaan dia?! Apa dia mempermainkan Ichigo hah?

"Hei."

Kontan saja semua anak buahnya mendadak diam ketika suara Ichigo mulai bergema. Tentu saja akan jadi masalah jika sampai putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki ini emosian. Sebenarnya jelas saja kalau si Kurosaki ini akan mengamuk. Karena sejak tadi yang ditunggu tak kunjung muncul. Membuat darahnya mendidih saja!

"Sekarang dimana bocah sialan itu hah?!" bentak Ichigo kesal.

Mereka semua diam tak ada satu pun yang bisa menjawab. Jelas saja, mau jawab bagaimana kalau mereka sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Kau mencariku?"

Tiba-tiba saja satu suara menyela di antara mereka yang kontan saja membuat Ichigo berbalik cepat untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"T-Tuan! Dia orangnya! Dia Tuan!" tunjuk anak buahnya dengan segera ketika melihat seorang bocah perawakan mungil tiba-tiba muncul di ujung jalan itu.

Kata-kata tersebut langsung saja mendapat sambutan dari semua orang yang hadir malam ini. Kontan saja Ichigo melongo sejadi-jadinya.

"Kalian benar-benar memalukan! Dia kan cuma bocah!" pekik Ichigo lagi tak terima setelah melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sudah menghajar babak belur, apalagi jumlahnya sangat banyak!

"Kau tidak berhak memanggilku bocah sebelum tahu kemampuanku," balas si mungil kecil berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Apa?" kata Ichigo tak terima.

"Jadi kau, tuan dari semua berandalan ingusan itu huh?" tantangnya.

"Wah, kau benar-benar cari mati rupanya. Tidak tahu siapa aku hah?!"

Bocah kecil itu hanya tersenyum tipis namun tak berkata maupun bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri di ujung jalan dengan jarak 10 meter dari tempat Ichigo berdiri bersama dengan semua anak buahnya.

"Katakan saja pada mereka untuk tidak lagi mengganggu gadis dari keluarga Inoue itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin nyawa mereka bisa melayang saat ini juga."

"Apa? Keluarga dari…?"

Ichigo langsung berbalik lagi kepada anak buahnya. Mereka semakin gemetaran karena ketakutan.

"Lancang sekali kalian! Apa kalian tidak tahu hah siapa gadis dari keluarga Inoue itu?!" pekik Ichigo tak terima.

Kalau memang dari keluarga Inoue, harusnya gadis itu adalah Inoue Orihime, gadis paling cantik yang berada di kota ini. Tentu saja Ichigo kesal bukan main karena gadis itu adalah incarannya!

"Kalian akan kuberi pelajaran nanti, sekarang…"

Ichigo kemudian berbalik, mulai mengeluarkan katananya dari sarungnya, lalu mengacungkannya tepat ke depan dimana bocah itu berdiri.

"… urusanku adalah denganmu!"

Ichigo segera memasang kuda-kuda dan segera melaju dengan gesit seraya menyerang bocah itu. Mungkin karena tubuhnya yang ringan dia bisa menghindar dengan cepat tanpa mengeluarkan katananya. Ichigo bisa melihat gerakan bocah ini sangat stabil dan lincah. Dia mampu menghindar sekaligus hendak menyerang. Jelas saja kalau soal kecepatan sepertinya bocah ini boleh juga.

Mereka kemudian saling berhadapan. Bocah itu belum juga mengeluarkan katananya. Dia masih fokus pada Ichigo yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sombong sekali kau, tidak mau menyerangku?" ledek Ichigo.

Bocah kecil itu kemudian tersenyum lagi. Tapi sepertinya senyum mengejek. Karena kesal, segera saja Ichigo melancarkan serangannya untuk segera menghabisi bocah sial yang sudah berani mengejeknya. Entah mengapa sedari tadi dia hanya menghindar saja dari semua serangan Ichigo. Sampai akhirnya ketika serangan terakhir, Ichigo berhasil mengenai kaki bocah itu hingga hakamanya tergores. Bocah itu sedikit terkejut dengan keahlian Ichigo itu. Tapi Ichigo tersenyum bangga karena dia berhasil.

"Masih tidak mau menyerang? Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk mati malam ini!"

Ichigo kembali menyerang dengan kecepatan membabi buta. Mungkin bocah itu memang pintar menghindar, tapi jika tidak bisa menyerang Ichigo dia hanya akan menyulitkan dirinya sendiri. Begitu agak lama, karena Ichigo mulai mendesaknya, bocah berambut hitam itu akhirnya mengeluarkan katananya dan membalas semua serangan Ichigo. Awalnya dia berhasil menangkis semua serangan Ichigo, tapi kemudian Ichigo yang jelas lebih lihai darinya kembali berhasil nyaris mengenai kepalanya. Tapi bukannya katana itu menggores kepalanya, tapi justru memutuskan ikatan rambutnya hingga uraian benang itu terbuka lebar.

Dia laki-laki, tapi mengapa memiliki rambut hitam yang begitu cantik dan panjang? Seperti rambut seorang perempuan yang dirawat begitu baik. Bahkan rambut itu berkilauan dengan indah. Jelas saja Ichigo sempat kagok, tapi kemudian tersadar ketika bocah kecil itu berusaha memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kembali menyerang. Sayangnya Ichigo yang lebih berpengalaman bisa membalik keadaan kembali dan menyerang habis-habisan bocah itu. Dan puncaknya, Ichigo berhasil melemparkan katana bocah itu dengan sempurna hingga terlepas dari genggamannya. Sepertinya dia belum terlalu lihai. Kalau saja dia banyak berlatih lagi, pasti dia bisa mengalahkan Ichigo. Tapi sepertinya bocah itu… jika dididik dengan benar, dia bisa jadi pemain pedang yang lebih hebat dari Ichigo. Bahkan lebih hebat dari master sekali pun. Mungkin karena dia masih terlalu hijau jika dilihat dari usianya.

"Wah, bagaimana ini? Ternyata kemampuanmu itu tidak sesumbar yang kau katakan tadi ya?" ejek Ichigo.

Ichigo kemudian mendekati bocah itu dan mengacungkan ujung katana-nya ke leher si bocah. Bocah itu tetap bergeming. Namun wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal karena kalah beradu dari Ichigo.

Tapi kalau sedekat ini… kenapa Ichigo baru menyadari ya?

Ternyata selain rambutnya, bocah ini… memiliki mata yang sangat indah…

"Nah, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu karena sudah berani melawanku ya?"

Tapi kemudian bocah itu kembali bergerak cepat dan menghindar dari Ichigo. Sepertinya dia melarikan diri setelah kalah bertanding dengan Ichigo tadi.

"Tch! Tetap saja bocah! Lihat itu?! Kalian saja yang bodoh karena kalah dari bocah!" pekik Ichigo lagi.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Sebenarnya siapa bocah itu?

Mengapa dia tahu gadis dari keluarga Inoue itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia kalah?

Rukia bisa kalah semudah itu?

Mengapa Rukia bisa kalah dengan begitu mudah huh?!

Setelah tak terima dikalahkan semudah itu, Rukia kemudian kembali ke kediamannya. Tapi malah duduk meringkuk di bawah pohon sakura yang memang tumbuh besar di belakang kediamannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia dikalahkan begitu mudah. Padahal Rukia sudah yakin dengan kemampuannya tadi. Tapi kenapa dia bisa kalah semudah itu?

Tapi Rukia memang merasakan kalau laki-laki itu memang jauh lebih hebat darinya. Dilihat dari tekniknya saja, sepertinya dia memang lebih banyak pengalaman dibanding Rukia. Kalau begini, seharusnya Rukia belajar lebih banyak lagi. Bukannya merenung seperti ini.

Rukia kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk meringkuk sejak tadi dan mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam doujo rumahnya sendiri. Dia akan berlatih lagi. Meskipun harus menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya, Rukia tidak boleh kalah lagi dari laki-laki sombong seperti itu!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kini, putra sulung keluarga Kurosaki ini tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Dirinya benar-benar penasaran bukan main dengan sosok bocah tengik kecil itu. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Sejujurnya Ichigo memang tidak begitu peduli dengan bocah-bocah di sekitar tempatnya tinggal ini. Tapi melihat bocah itu, sepertinya dia bukan bocah sembarangan. Karena dilihat dari ucapan dan kata-katanya dia bukanlah seseorang yang besar di jalanan. Siapa sebenarnya bocah itu? Inilah yang membuat Ichigo tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Dia begitu penasaran. Mungkin saja kan bocah itu…

Menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, Ichigo mencoba untuk berkeliling di sekitar pasar yang ada di tempatnya. Secara kebetulan hari ini dirinya ingin berkunjung seorang diri, makanya Ichigo meninggalkan semua anak buahnya yang bodoh itu. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak berjalan dengan lancar seperti keinginannya, rasanya Ichigo kesal sekali.

Keadaan pasar hari ini tetap ramai seperti biasanya. Ichigo melihat-lihat sekitar. Ada beberapa wanita penghibur yang juga berjalan-jalan di sini bersama rombongannya. Bahkan mereka sempat menawari Ichigo agar bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk menemaninya. Sayang Ichigo tak pernah tertarik dengan siapapun.

Ichigo berhenti di tempat pedagang yang menjual aksesoris wanita.

Ada sebuah jepitan rambut yang menarik minatnya. Ichigo jadi ingin mendekati jepit rambut yang terpajang di sana.

"Berapa harga jepit rambut ini?"

Ichigo terkejut ketika dirinya baru saja mendekat ke sana dan mendapati seseorang yang menyerobotnya. Seorang laki-laki pendek, yang sangat pendek darinya tiba-tiba mengambil jepit rambut pilihannya itu begitu saja.

"Hei, itu punyaku tahu!" seru Ichigo tak sabar.

"Mana ada punyamu! Aku duluan yang—"

Aha! Entah ini hari keberuntungannya atau hari kesialannya.

Bocah itu langsung terdiam ketika berhadapan muka langsung dengan Ichigo.

"Ah~ kau bocah pecundang kemarin!" kata Ichigo seraya menyeringai jahat.

Bocah itu mundur sedikit-sedikit lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lengan kimononya cepat-cepat.

"Tuan, aku ambil duluan jepit ini!" serunya kemudian setelah menaruh beberapa koin uang di meja pedagang itu dan langsung melarikan diri mengambil jepit rambut itu.

Kontan saja Ichigo terkejut dan langsung berteriak untuk mengejarnya.

Mereka jadi saling kejar-kejaran di tengah pasar itu. Entah sudah berapa kali Ichigo menabrak orang-orang yang lewat di depannya, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh bocah itu.

Tapi akhirnya, dewi keberuntungan menghinggapi Ichigo karena akhirnya bocah sialan itu tidak begitu awas sehingga menabrak sebuah gerobak besar dan membuatnya jatuh terguling ke jalan. Kontan saja Ichigo langsung mempercepat larinya dan mendapatkan mangsanya. Tidak pernah Ichigo merasa begini bahagia mendapatkan mangsa tepat di depannya. Ichigo segera menarik kerah belakang pakaian bocah pendek itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi, seperti hendak menggantungnya.

"Argh! Lepaskan aku!" pekiknya tak terima Ichigo menggantungnya di udara seperti ini hanya dengan modal satu tangannya saja.

"Hei, kembalikan jepit rambut itu! Aku melihatnya lebih dulu!"

"Aku yang membelinya! Turunkan aku sialan!"

"Kau itu laki-laki! Untuk apa memakai jepit rambut seperti itu hah?! Kembalikan!"

"Tidak mau!"

Bocah itu kemudian berhasil menendang perut Ichigo dari belakang hingga membuat Ichigo terpaksa melepaskannya.

"Kau benar-benar bocah nakal sialan!" geram Ichigo.

Ichigo sudah bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali menerkam bocah kecil sialan mirip belut itu. Dia sangat licin dan lihai melarikan diri. Tapi kemudian, bocah itu mendadak membeku di tempat ketika Ichigo hendak menangkapnya lagi.

"Apa kabar Tuan, kita berjumpa lagi."

Ichigo segera menoleh ke belakang. Benar dugaannya, suara semerdu itu… tidak salah lagi. Tidak banyak memang gadis-gadis di kota ini yang memiliki suara semerdu dan seindah itu kecuali satu gadis yang membuat Ichigo selama ini memendam perasaan ini seorang diri. Perasaan bodoh yang harusnya tidak boleh Ichigo miliki. Karena perasaan ini akan membuatnya jadi tampak lemah. Tapi siapa juga yang bisa menolak pesona dari gadis tercantik di kota ini.

"Oh, maafkan saya terlambat menyapamu, Kurosaki-sama…"

Akhirnya! Gadis pujaan Ichigo itu menoleh juga ke arahnya. Rupanya yang dilihatnya sedari tadi adalah bocah tengik sialan itu!

"Bukan masalah sama sekali. Apa… yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Ichigo kikuk.

Kalau berhadapan dengan preman atau malah laki-laki lain, mungkin Ichigo akan bersikap kasar dan kurang menyenangkan. Sayangnya kali ini yang dia hadapi adalah sosok gadis dambaan semua laki-laki di negeri ini.

"Uhm, saya baru saja menemui seseorang…" jawab Orihime malu-malu.

"Oh… seseorang…" gumam Ichigo gugup.

Ayolah, cari pembicaraan yang menarik! Mana mungkin kesempatan langka seumur hidup berbicara dengan gadis pujaan berlalu begitu saja!

"Kebetulan bertemu di sini, saya ingin menyampaikan rasa terima kasih saya kepada Tuan," kali ini Orihime berbelok ke sisi belakang Ichigo.

Hah? Dia mengatakan apa barusan? Terima kasih?

"Untuk apa berterima kasih pada bocah itu?" sela Ichigo akhirnya.

"Karena berkat Tuan itulah saya bisa selamat hingga hari ini. Tuan itu jugalah yang menolong saya. Makanya saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus kepadanya," jelas Orihime sambil tersenyum malu-malu pada bocah tengik di belakang Ichigo itu.

Apa?

Orihime kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati bocah kecil itu seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kimononya. Ichigo bisa melihat sebuah saputangan berwarna merah muda dengan sulaman bunga lili putih di sana.

Bocah itu sendiri terlihat kaget menerima benda berharga itu.

Ah sial… kenapa Ichigo jadi iri setengah mati padanya? Bocah kecil itu saja bisa mendapatkan hati Orihime, masa Ichigo yang jelas-jelas lebih kuat, lebih jantan dan lebih tampan dari bocah itu tidak bisa?!

"Terimalah ucapan terima kasih saya, Tuan," ujar Orihime seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang memegang saputangan berwarna merah muda itu.

"Oh… tapi… sebenarnya aku menolongmu bukan karena ingin mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih seperti ini," kata bocah kecil itu.

Tch! Kenapa Ichigo seperti menonton opera sabun murahan di sini?! Kalau bukan karena Orihime, Ichigo tak akan sungkan-sungkan menghabisi bocah sialan itu.

"Tidak. Apa yang Tuan lakukan adalah hal yang sangat berarti untuk saya. Karena itu, untuk membalas kebaikan Tuan, mohon terimalah ini. Saya setulus hati ingin memberikannya pada Tuan. Apakah… Tuan tidak mau menerima permohonan saya?"

"Tentu saja! Tentu… aku akan menerimanya…"

Rukia, dengan wajah memerah menerima sebuah saputangan cantik berwarna merah muda dengan sulaman benang berwarna putih dengan motif bunga lili itu. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia menerima sebuah hadiah dari seseorang. Dan hadiah ini justru diberikan oleh orang yang sangat dia sukai… kebahagiaan mana lagi yang bisa lebih menyenangkan selain ini?

"Apakah aku boleh membalas hadiah ini?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba dan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ichigo langsung melotot di belakang mereka mendengar kata-kata berani bocah tengik sialan itu. Yang benar saja! Dia mau mengambil langkah duluan dihadapan gadis pujaan Ichigo?!

"Eh? Ano… saya tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun dari Tuan soal ini…" kata Orihime tak enak.

"Tidak, tidak begitu. Sebenarnya… sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu… aku… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu… tapi kumohon terimalah hadiah ini! Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin memberikannya padamu!" ujar Rukia dengan penuh perasaan seraya mengulurkan satu tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam jepit rambut cantik itu. Jepit rambut yang jadi bahan rebutannya dengan Ichigo tadi.

Kontan saja Ichigo melongo mati-matian melihatnya. Tidak menyangka dia akan langsung melakukannya di sini?!

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu… aku… sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu. Jadi kuharap… bersama hadiah ini… uhm… aku juga bisa menyampaikan perasaan tulusku… padamu…" jelas Rukia dengan suara gugup. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya bagi Rukia mengatakan perasaannya secara pribadi seperti ini.

Orihime terlihat terdiam mendengarnya. Dirinya juga diliputi kebimbangan untuk membalas kata-kata Rukia barusan. Tentu saja, mereka hanya dua kali bertemu bertatap muka seperti ini, tapi Rukia sudah mengutarakan perasaannya begitu saja pada Orihime. Siapapun juga akan bingung membalasnya.

"Kalau menurutmu ini terlalu mendadak… aku bisa menunggu—"

"Boleh… saya memberikan jawabannya sekarang?" potong Orihime kemudian dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Eh? S-sekarang?"

Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Ichigo sudah berharap setengah mati gadis pujaannya itu akan menolaknya dengan segera. Ya! Dia harus menolak perasaan bocah pecundang sialan itu!

"Saya… akan menerima hadiah dari Tuan karena Tuan memberikannya dengan setulus hati saya. Tapi… saya tidak bisa membalas perasaan Tuan pada saya. Sebelumnya, terima kasih karena Tuan sudah menyukai seseorang seperti ini. Saya benar-benar merasa sangat terhormat pernah disukai oleh seseorang seperti Tuan."

Ichigo berteriak girang di dalam hatinya. Jika bukan karena menjaga image-nya, Ichigo ingin sekail melompat setinggi-tingginya atau malah bersalto ria karena melihat wajah membeku bocah bodoh itu. Bagaimana rasanya ditolak? Rasakan itu!

"Eh… kau… tidak suka padaku?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Saya juga… menyukai Tuan. Tapi… suatu hal mengapa saya tidak bisa membalas perasaan Tuan. Saya… sudah dilamar seseorang dan sebentar lagi saya akan menikah."

Jika sekarang dunia bisa runtuh… mungkin sebaiknya saat inilah waktu yang tepat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"LAKI-LAKI PECUNDANG MANA YANG BEGITU BERUNTUNG BISA MEMPERSUNTING GADIS TERCANTIK DI KOTA INI HAAAH?!"

Rukia sendiri hanya duduk diam di tempatnya selagi terus memandangi saputangan merah muda yang tergeletak manis di depannya.

Tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang dia sukai justru meninggalkannya karena dia akan menikah dengan orang lain. Sekarang Rukia sedikit menyesal menaruh harapan pada gadis itu… atau menyesal sudah menyelamatkannya. Haa~ kenapa Rukia jadi berpikir begitu?

"MEMANGNYA ADA LAKI-LAKI LAIN YANG LEBIH PANTAS MENJADI PENDAMPINGNYA SELAIN AKU HAH?!"

Dan di malam seperti ini, Rukia justru terjebak bersama orang mabuk di hadapannya ini.

Pria payah ini sudah menghabiskan dua botol sake seorang diri.

Rukia juga tak tahu kenapa dirinya malah melamun di sini setelah sedari tadi dia hanya mengoceh tak beraturan, kemudian tiba-tiba dia akan menangis histeris.

Sepertinya orang yang paling syok mendengar berita pernikahan Inoue Orihime itu adalah orang ini. Dia terus membandingkan semua laki-laki di dunia ini yang tidak sepadan dengan dirinya yang tampan, kuat, kaya raya dan berwibawa. Juga keturunan keluarga konglomerat ternama di kotanya. Sebenarnya Rukia tak begitu peduli dengannya. Tapi ternyata dia benar-benar anak orang hebat setelah mendengar nama marganya. Rukia sempat mendengar beberapa anak buahnya dulu memanggil namanya dengan begitu hormat.

Baru kali ini Rukia bertemu dengan laki-laki bodoh yang memuji dirinya sendiri dengan begitu serius. Apa dia sungguh berpikir dia laki-laki tanpa cela?

"Hei, bocah tengik-hik sialan, katakan padaku-hik… aku ini pria yang sangat jantan kan? Aku jauh lebih-hik tampan dari semua laki-laki di kota-hik ini kan~?"

Gawat… dia benar-benar mabuk.

Matanya sudah memerah berikut dengan wajah dan pipinya. Apanya yang kuat dan tampan kalau minum sake saja bisa semabuk ini? Rukia hanya memandangnya dengan kasihan. Tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir duduk bersama seperti ini?

"Aku pergi dulu, kau silahkan mabuk sampai pagi di sini!" gerutu Rukia.

Rukia kemudian berdiri dan hendak mengambil saputangan merah mudanya. Tapi si Tuan sombong itu langsung menarik saputangan Rukia dengan gesit.

"Hei… berikan-hik itu padaku!"

"Hah?! Apa-apaan kau ini?! Ini punyaku tahu!" pekik Rukia tak terima seraya menarik kuat-kuat saputangan yang hampir menjadi dua bagian ini. Mereka saling tarik menarik sekarang.

"Tidak! Jepit rambut-hik itu juga seharusnya-hik punyaku! Kau merampok semuanya! Bocah-hik tengik sialan!"

"Hei, lepaskan sekarang! Aku bisa membunuhmu di sini!" ancam Rukia.

"Hahaha! Mana bisa-hik kau membunuhku! Aku jauuuuuh lebih kuat darimu!"

Orang ini cari mati, bagus sekali!

"Lepaskan sampai hitungan ketiga, kalau tidak kau benar-benar mati sialan!"

Laki-laki berambut orange itu sama sekali bergeming. Dia sepertinya separuh tak sadar, tapi tangannya masih kuat memegangi saputangan merah muda Rukia. Si sialan ini!

"Satu… dua…"

"Gadis… pujaanku-hik… jangan tinggalkan-hik aku…"

"Kau benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekarang… tiga!"

Rukia langsung menarik kencang saputangan itu hingga membuat Ichigo kelepasan dan berakhir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya sendiri. Dia langsung mencium tanah di bawah meja mereka dan tak sadarkan diri. Astaga…

Diam-diam Rukia ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi kemudian pemilik kedai menyadari Rukia tidak membawa Ichigo. Makanya sekarang Rukia terpaksa membawa laki-laki bodoh ini dengan menggendongnya di punggung Rukia.

Dia jauh lebih berat daripada Rukia! Tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar dari Rukia! Tapi kenapa Rukia yang membawanya sekarang?!

"Hei… kau benar-benar cari mati denganku!" geram Rukia di sela-sela napasnya yang tersengal karena harus membawa beban dua kali dari beratnya sendiri.

Orang ini benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri dan terus mengoceh asal-asalan. Dia benar-benar mengerikan kalau mabuk seperti ini…

"Jangan tinggalkan aku… Inoue-chan~~~"

Chan? Tch… menggelikan sekaligus memuakkan mendengarnya merengek seperti ini.

Rukia tak tahu harus membawanya kemana saat ini.

Entah kenapa, sepertinya Ichigo mendengar Rukia mengoceh soal ingin membunuhnya dan mereka malah terlibat pertengkaran serius selagi Rukia bersusah payah menggendongnya seperti ini. Mereka beradu mulut hingga akhirnya Rukia sendiri kesal karena ikatan rambutnya lepas setelah Ichigo terus menarik-narik rambutnya seperti kuda.

Rukia kemudian menghempaskan laki-laki besar ini ke tanah. Beruntungnya suasana malam ini terlihat sepi dan menakutkan. Saat yang paling bagus untuk membunuhnya.

Setelah dijatuhkan oleh Rukia tadi, Ichigo langsung berdiri kembali dan memaki Rukia habis-habisan seakan-akan Rukia ini adalah anak buahnya saja. Rukia segera menendang tulang kering Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Hei! Pergi saja! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" pekik Rukia akhirnya.

"Argh! Kau mau mati hah?! Aku ini orang paling kuat di kota ini tahu!"

"Dengan keadaanmu sekarang kau bisa kubunuh hanya dengan satu jari tahu!"

"Berani sekali bocah ini—siapa kau?"

Mata Ichigo kemudian terbuka lebar melihat sosok di hadapannya ini.

Rukia baru menyadari jika rambut panjangnya ini sudah terurai dengan jelas di belakang punggungnya. Sekarang Rukia harus mencari ikatan rambutnya di tengah kegelapan seperti ini.

"Kau… perempuan…?"

Rukia membelalakkan matanya tak percaya mendengar seseorang mengenalinya sebagai seorang perempuan. Selama ini… tak pernah ada yang mengenalinya sebagai seorang… perempuan…

Tidak… orang ini mabuk dan patah hati… jelas saja dia akan salah mengenali orang lain.

"Kau salah orang!" bantah Rukia.

Ichigo kemudian memajukan langkahnya perlahan-lahan hingga mendekati Rukia. Matanya memicing curiga melihat Rukia dengan seksama. Dia terus memutar-mutar kepalanya agar bisa mengenali Rukia dengan pasti. Tentu saja Rukia yang diamati seperti obyek penelitian itu hanya bisa menghindar semampunya. Orang ini mabuk dan berbahaya…

"Kau… benar-benar perempuan…" gumam Ichigo lagi.

"Kau itu mabuk! Kau pasti salah mengenali orang tahu!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu… biarkan aku melihat buktinya…"

Dengan reflek Rukia menyilangkan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya dan melotot marah.

"H-hei! Kau mau apa hah?! Menjauh sebelum aku berteriak!"

"Kalau kau berteriak… berarti kau mengakui kalau kau perempuan… hmm?" godanya lagi.

Orang ini… benar-benar!

Ichigo langsung mendorong bahu Rukia dengan kuat hingga mereka sama-sama terjungkal ke belakang. Kini posisinya jadi terlihat berbahaya. Sekarang Rukia menarik omong kosongnya soal tempat sepi dan orang mabuk!

"Hei, menyingkir dariku sekarang! Aku akan menendang selangkanganmu tahu!" ancam Rukia saat merasa posisi mereka benar-benar berbahaya sekarang.

"Kenapa… ada perempuan di sini? Apa… kau menyamar? Kau menyamar menjadi perempuan… atau laki-laki?"

Bau sake sialan itu mengenai hidung Rukia dengan jelas.

Sudah tidak ada jalan lagi, Rukia akan segera menghajar laki-laki sialan ini!

Jadi, ketika Rukia sudah membulatkan tekadnya, Rukia langsung menghantamkan kepalanya sekuat mungkin ke kepala Ichigo…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya semalam. Apa orang itu maniak perempuan atau bagaimana?

Dia… mengenali Rukia sebagai seorang perempuan malam itu…

Tapi bisa saja dia mabuk…

Tapi… kalau pun dia mabuk, harusnya orang itu membayangkan wajah perempuan yang dia sukai kan? Tapi… semalam…

"Rukia."

Pagi itu, Rukia terkejut ketika mendapati ayahnya mengunjungi kamar tidurnya.

Tidak biasanya, dan selama ini ayahnya sama sekali tidak pernah mengunjungi kamar Rukia. Tapi hari ini…

"A-apa?"

"Kau akan segera menikah dengan laki-laki yang sudah dipilih oleh Tetua Kuchiki."

Bagai disambar petir di siang hari, Rukia serasa lemas mendengarnya. Tidak percaya bahwa hari seperti ini akan mendatanginya. Tapi…

"Apa… aku harus menikah?" kata Rukia tak yakin.

"Kau adalah keturunan terakhir dari klan Kuchiki. Menyelamatkan penerus klan jauh lebih penting dari apapun. Karena itu, pernikahan sudah diatur dalam waktu dekat ini. Kau akan mempersiapkan diri mulai sekarang."

"O-Otou-sama… tapi aku—"

"Kau tidak punya pilihan Rukia. Untuk menjaga nama baik Kuchiki, inilah jalan terbaiknya."

Bukannya Rukia tak mau menjaga nama baik Kuchiki. Hanya saja…

"Ini… terlalu mendadak buatku…" lirih Rukia akhirnya.

Byakuya terdiam mendengar keluhan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku… aku tidak yakin bisa siap, Otou-sama. Aku… aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana melakukan sebuah pernikahan. Apa… Otou-sama tidak berpikir ini terlalu cepat untukku?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Kau tidak punya pilihan."

Rukia terhenyak.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Byakuya segera keluar dari kamar Rukia.

Selama hidup Rukia, ayah kandungnya tak pernah mengajaknya berbicara serius. Apalagi sekadar bercengkerama seperti halnya ayah dan anak. Tapi kemudian secara tiba-tiba, ayahnya memutuskan pernikahan seperti ini dengannya. Rukia sungguh belum siap…

Bahkan jauh di lubuk hati Rukia, dirinya merasa sungguh takut. Benar-benar takut…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kepala Ichigo masih sangat pusing setelah mabuk semalam.

Dia ingat semalam dirinya mabuk dengan bocah kecil kurangajar itu. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa berakhir bersama semalam. Tahu-tahu pagi ini Ichigo terbangun di pinggir jalan dengan sangat memalukan, sampai dikira gelandangan.

Awas saja bocah itu kalau bertemu lagi!

Ichigo kemudian mengingat-ingat semua kejadian semalam yang sempat terekam dalam ingatannya. Dia sangat mabuk, tapi Ichigo bisa sedikit mengingat bagian-bagian ingatannya semalam. Dia mabuk karena benar-benar kesal dengan Orihime yang ternyata memilih menikah dengan orang lain, dan bukan dengannya.

Ichigo sekarang jadi punya rencana untuk mengacaukan pernikahan gadis pujaannya itu!

Tapi bicara soal gadis…

Sepertinya Ichigo bertemu dengan seorang gadis semalam.

Gadis berambut hitam yang sangat… cantik.

Ichigo tidak pernah secara terang-terangan menilai seorang gadis itu cantik atau tidak. Tapi jika Ichigo mengatakannya cantik, sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar cantik. Ichigo tak bisa mengingat wajah si gadis dengan jelas. Selain karena pengaruh sake, Ichigo pun bertemu dengannya di waktu malam dengan cahaya minim. Mungkin saja dia bisa salah lihat…

Tapi sepertinya semalam benar-benar seorang gadis…

"Hei, apa… di daerah sini ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sangat cantik?" tanya Ichigo asal-asalan ke salah satu anak buahnya yang tidak sengaja lewat di dekatnya.

"Iya Tuan Muda? Ada… apa?" tanya si anak buah dengan kikuk.

"Kau tidak mendengarku hah?" geram Ichigo.

"Ah! Maafkan hamba Tuan Muda! Uhm… seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sangat cantik…? Apa… itu salah satu dari… geisha?"

Salah bertanya.

"Kembali sana! Jangan muncul di depanku lagi!"

Sekarang gadis itu malah jadi pikiran misterius untuk Ichigo sendiri.

Membuatnya penasaran saja…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Aw!"

Rukia terdiam sembari memijat jari telunjuknya yang sudah tertusuk jarum untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Karena dikatakan Rukia sudah memiliki calon yang akan menikahinya, Byakuya memerintahkan semua orang untuk mendidik Rukia dengan benar sebagai isteri yang baik. Dia harus memiliki semua keterampilan wanita pada umumnya. Dan pagi ini dimulai dengan menjahit.

Guru menjahitnya sudah berulang kali memberi contoh bagaimana menjahit sulaman dengan benar. Rukia baru memasukkan jarum ke bagian sulaman sebanyak dua kali tapi jarinya sudah tertusuk jarum sebanyak 10 kali. Benar-benar tidak berimbang sama sekali.

Kenapa memegang benda kecil seperti ini jauh lebih berbahaya daripada memegang pedang?

Rukia benar-benar menyerah dengan menjahit. Dia sama sekali tidak cocok dengan itu.

Tapi kemudian, guru menjahitnya tak sengaja menemukan saputangan merah muda atas meja kecil di kamar Rukia. Guru menjahitnya itu bahkan menilai jahitannya sangat rapi dan indah. Rukia sesegera mungkin menyembunyikannya dan tidak membahasnya sedikit pun. Jelas saja, itu kan bukan Rukia yang menjahit.

Sekarang Rukia kembali dilatih untuk memasak. Memegang pisau sedikit sama dengan memegang pedang. Kalau pedang, Rukia bisa menebas apapun dengan mudah dalam satu kali gerakan, tapi pisau, Rukia tak boleh asal menebas dan harus menggunakannya dengan hati-hati. Bahkan untuk memotong sesuatu pun Rukia tak boleh asal-asalan.

Ternyata menjadi perempuan begini sulit. Rukia tak menyangka semua ini harus dia yang kerjakan. Ternyata menjadi laki-laki memang jauh lebih mudah dan menyenangkan. Tidak perlu repot dengan hal remeh dan kecil seperti ini.

Dalam satu hari, jari tangan Rukia sudah penuh dengan luka gores.

Sekarang tangannya benar-benar tak berbentuk lagi. Tangannya memang sudah lama kapalan. Tidak mirip tangan seorang gadis sedikit pun. Dan luka-luka ini sudah membuatnya jadi sangat sempurna.

Rukia ragu… bagaimana kehidupannya nanti setelah menikah?

Apakah dia akan menikahi laki-laki yang jauh lebih kuat darinya, atau justru laki-laki yang jauh lebih lemah darinya.

Saat Rukia tengah mengistirahatkan jari-jarinya yang habis kalah berperang dengan jarum dan pisau itu, pelayan dari kediamannya memanggilnya untuk bertemu seseorang. Sebelum ini rasanya tak pernah ada siapapun yang berniat bertemu dengan Rukia secara sengaja begini. Apalagi menghampirinya ke rumah langsung. Memangnya Rukia pernah punya teman? Rasanya tidak…

Rukia diminta keluar dengan kimono perempuan dan berdandan sebaik mungkin. Dia tidak harus terlihat sangat cantik dengan make up yang tebal. Rukia hanya perlu memperbaiki keadaannya agar terlihat lebih 'perempuan'. Apalagi selama ini Rukia memang lebih banyak berkeliaran dengan pakaian laki-laki dan penampilan seadanya sih.

Begitu Rukia keluar dan datang ke ruangan yang dimaksud itu, Rukia sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang yang duduk membelakangi pintu ruangan itu. Rukia sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

"Anda… siapa?" tanya Rukia ragu.

Tamu misterius itu kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arah Rukia dan tersenyum lebar padanya. Rukia melongo dan menganga lebar melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung ini. Mana mungkin…

"Salam kenal, perkenalkan. Aku adalah calon suamimu. Namaku, Asano Keigo. Senang bertemu dengan gadis secantikmu!" serunya bersemangat setelah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Rukia.

Pria itu… terlihat biasa saja.

Namun sepertinya tidak begitu… kuat.

Wajahnya bahkan terus tersenyum konyol. Rukia tak yakin dengan laki-laki ini. Masa sih Rukia harus berjodoh dengan orang seperti ini?

"Aku sudah meminta izin dengan ayahmu untuk mengajakmu keluar. Ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar sambil berkenalan dengan baik. Aku kan calon suamimu, sudah seharusnya kita saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Rukia hanya diam menurut.

Mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar jalan raya yang dekat dengan pasar dimana banyak orang berjalan-jalan hanya untuk sekadar menikmati hari. Apalagi cuaca secerah ini, memang baik sekali untuk berjalan-jalan.

Dan di sepanjang jalan itu, Rukia hanya sesekali tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab sepatah kata bila ditanya. Sepanjang jalan ini, hanya Keigo-lah yang banyak bercerita. Bagaimana dengan keluarganya yang seorang pedagang kain sutra yang amat terkenal. Dia juga memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang sangat cantik, dan masih banyak lagi yang dia ceritakan. Sebenarnya Rukia sedikit bosan mendengarnya karena memang Rukia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dia ceritakan. Kebanyakan mengenai kegemarannya pada makanan, lalu gadis-gadis cantik yang sering menggodanya dan hal tidak penting lainnya. Dia terlalu banyak bicara…

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, apa yang kau sukai?" pertanyaan untuk Rukia yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Oh, aku… sudah bermain pedang sejak—"

"Hah?! Pedang?! Astaga, kau itu seorang gadis, mana boleh memegang pedang! Apa kau tidak takut dengan luka? Pedang itu bisa melukaimu bahkan membunuhmu!" serunya histeris dan berlebihan. Seakan-akan apa yang dilakukan Rukia itu adalah hal gila yang setara dengan atraksi berbahaya seperti berjalan di bara api atau menelan silet. Yang benar saja!

"Uhm… aku sudah berlatih pedang sejak kecil. Kurasa tidak begitu berbahaya—"

"Tidak boleh! Calon isteriku tidak boleh memegang pedang! Itu sangat berbahaya! Mulai hari ini, kau tidak boleh memegangnya lagi. Biarkan calon suamimu ini yang melindungimu," serunya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kau… bisa bermain pedang?" tanya Rukia ragu.

Tentu saja, dilihat dari mana pun orang yang banyak bicara dan terlalu menjelaskan detil soal dirinya ini tidak terlihat sebagai sosok yang kuat. Rukia akui kalau kita tidak boleh menilai seseorang dari penampilannya saja. Tapi kalau ini…

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat hebat dalam bertarung! Kau pasti akan terkagum-kagum melihatku nanti."

Rukia kembali diam seraya memperhatikan orang ini dengan seksama. Benar tidak sih?

Keigo banyak bercerita lagi. Mereka juga sempat menonton pertunjukkan hebat di lapangan kota. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya bagi Rukia pergi dengan pakaian perempuan seperti ini dan bersama seorang laki-laki yang bukan dari keluarganya. Tapi kenapa rasanya sedikit membosankan? Meskipun mereka melihat banyak hal, tapi rasanya…

Tepat di ujung jalan, mereka terkejut melihat segerombolan orang tengah berpesta sake di sana. Siang hari begini?

"Uhm… bagaimana kalau kita lewat jalan lain saja?" tawar Keigo saat melihat gerombolan pria yang tampak seperti preman itu.

Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat walaupun sebenarnya Rukia sama sekali tidak bereaksi melihat gerombolan itu.

"Kurasa mereka tidak akan mengganggu kalau kita lewat saja," kata Rukia santai.

"Hei! Itu berbahaya… mereka mabuk. Siapa tahu mereka akan bertindak mengerikan kalau kita lewat di sana. Ayo, kita memutar saja," bujuk Keigo lagi.

Keigo kemudian mendorong punggung Rukia untuk berbalik dan melewati jalan lain. Kenapa jadi begini?

"Hei! Berhenti di sana!"

Keigo terlihat panik bahkan keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya. Rukia sendiri terkejut karena melihat perubahan drastis dari Keigo bukannya pekikkan pria bodoh di sana.

Keigo hendak mengajak Rukia lari, tapi keburu didatangi oleh gerombolan pria mabuk yang melemparkan botol sake mereka tepat ke kaki Rukia. Dan sialnya percikan sisa sake itu mengenai bagian bawah kimono Rukia yang membuatnya terdiam begitu saja.

Ini adalah kimono mahal miliknya yang sangat jarang dikenakannya karena saking sayangnya. Dan sekarang…

"Hei, berikan kami uang. Kalian kelihatan seperti pasangan orang kaya!" tegur salah satu pria besar yang tengah mabuk akibat sake itu.

"Ahahah, Tuan-Tuan, kami hanya tidak sengaja lewat di sini… bisakah… kami pergi sekarang agar tidak mengganggu?" kata Keigo dengan nada bergetar dari suaranya.

"Hah?! Mau pergi?! Boleh, tapi berikan kami uang! Minuman kami sudah habis!"

"U-uang? O-oh… a-aku tidak membawa begitu—"

"Hah?! Kau mau bilang apa?!"

Keigo sudah berubah ketakutan dan nyaris menangis. Dia bahkan reflek bersembunyi di belakang Rukia yang sama sekali tak merubah ekspresi datarnya sejak melihat kimono cantiknya jadi kacau karena botol sake sialan itu.

"Minta maaf!" tegur Rukia.

Keigo langsung terbelalak kaget. Bahkan dirinya diserang panik yang luar biasa karena melihat keberanian seorang perempuan kecil seperti Rukia. Jujur ini pertama kalinya Keigo melihat seseorang seperti Rukia yang tak kenal takut meski bahaya tepat di depan mata mereka.

"Haaaa?! Perempuan kecil ini bicara apa?!"

"Minta maaf sekarang juga! Kalian sudah mengotori pakaianku!" geram Rukia.

Serempak gerombolan itu langsung tertawa nyaring bahkan sampai terpingkal-pingkal karena mendengar kata-kata Rukia juga dengan ekspresi marah Rukia.

"Hahaha! Bocah ini tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa! Kau mau cari mati hah?"

"R-Rukia-chan… kita bisa membuat mereka marah…" bisik Keigo di belakang punggung Rukia.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kalau aku benci orang mabuk!" gerutu Rukia lagi.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau memberikan kami uang, berarti berikan perempuan ini untuk menemani kami saja! Hahahah!"

Keigo terus meminta maaf dan memohon untuk melepaskan mereka. Rukia jadi mengerti bahwa memang firasatnya tidak pernah salah.

Mereka terus tertawa geli karena melihat Keigo yang hampir menangis karena ketakutan itu. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka maju dan hendak mencengkeram bahu Rukia. Keigo yang melihat itu berusaha untuk menolongnya dan berperan layaknya laki-laki sejati. Tapi ternyata insting Rukia bergerak lebih cepat seperti biasanya.

Rukia menarik tangan pria yang hendak mencengkeram bahunya kemudian membantingnya di tanah dalam sekali gerak. Mereka semua sangat terkejut melihat kecepatan tangan Rukia itu.

"Cepat minta maaf sebelum aku menghabisi kalian semua!"

Rukia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan berperan seperti wanita baik-baik. Kalau seperti ini jadinya mereka benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran yang sangat berharga.

Tentu saja gerombolan pemabuk itu tak percaya dengan kekuatan Rukia sehingga langsung menyerang membabi buta. Mereka seharusnya segera mundur karena kondisi mereka yang tengah payah karena mabuk itu sangat mudah untuk diatas.

Rukia menghabisi mereka dengan gerakan mulus yang begitu indah. Walaupun sesekali Rukia sempat tersangkut oleh kimononya sendiri namun Rukia bisa mengatasinya dengan cepat. Sekarang, kimono mahalnya bukan hanya terkena percikan sake tapi juga debu dan tanah karena perkelahiannya yang serius.

Keigo melongo melihat kelincahan Rukia yang menghajar mereka begitu anggun dalam balutan kimononya.

Tapi, sebelum sempat Rukia menghabisi semuanya, tiba-tiba dari jauh datang satu dua kuda yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

Rukia terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang membawa kuda itu dan mendekati tempat mereka. Segera saja Rukia langsung berpura-pura jatuh dan menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kimononya yang panjang itu.

Keigo langsung menghampiri Rukia dengan cepat dan membantunya berdiri.

Melihat kedatangan seseorang dengan kudanya itu, gerombolan pemabuk itu langsung pergi karena sudah cukup babak belur. Mereka kabur secepat kilat dan lari terbirit-birit.

"Ada apa di sini?"

Rukia langsung kaget mendengar suaranya.

Itu suara Kurosaki Ichigo! Dia datang begitu sok dengan kudanya, dasar! Kenapa harus bertemu saat Rukia mengenakan kimono seperti ini.

"Tuan! Terima kasih sudah datang membantu kami," seru Keigo terharu.

Hah? Membantu darimana?! Dia cuma numpang lewat! Gerutu Rukia dalam hatinya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ichigo yang melihat perempuan berkimono yang jatuh terduduk di tanah itu sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kimononya.

"Ah, ini calon isteriku. Sepertinya dia masih ketakutan karena orang-orang tadi, kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Keigo di akhir pada Rukia.

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian Keigo membantunya berdiri. Rukia masih berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kimononya.

"Apa benar calon isterimu tidak apa-apa? Kalian bisa naik kuda kami. Sepertinya dia terluka," tawar Ichigo.

Haa?! Darimana bisa orang ini berlaku begitu baik?! Rukia tak percaya mendengar kata-kata semulia itu dari orang sebrengsek ini!

"S-saya tidak apa-apa," lirih Rukia kemudian.

Keigo kemudian berpamitan untuk membawa Rukia pulang. Tentu saja Keigo memapah Rukia dengan baik. Tapi karena Rukia masih menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kimononya, Rukia tak melihat jalan dengan baik sehingga dirinya justru menginjak bagian depan kimononya dengan ceroboh. Saat itu pula Keigo tidak sengaja melepaskan tangannya yang memapah Rukia. Kontan saja Rukia terkejut karena dirinya bisa saja terjerembab ke depan.

"Awas, hati-hati!"

Seseorang dengan cepat menahan bahu Rukia dari depan. Bahkan Rukia tak sengaja melepaskan lengan kimono yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya itu.

Kini… masa bodoh!

Rukia terbelalak kaget karena saat ini dirinya justru nyaris bertumpu di depan dada Ichigo yang menahan bahunya. Tentu saja pandangan mereka langsung bertemu secara instan.

Mereka sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Rukia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata Ichigo yang membesar saat berhadapan muka dengannya. Tentu saja… ini pertama kalinya mereka saling melihat sedekat ini. Sangat dekat.

"K-kau…?" gumam Ichigo tak percaya.

Mendadak Rukia kemudian menginjak kaki Ichigo di depannya dan dirinya malah kehilangan keseimbangan saat Ichigo melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Rukia. Akhirnya Rukia benar-benar jatuh terjerembab dan mencium tanah. Ichigo sempat berteriak saat Rukia benar-benar berhasil menginjak kakinya dengan sangat kuat.

Keigo kembali membantu Rukia bangun dan membersihkan tanah yang menempel di wajah Rukia. Sialan… dia benar-benar menjatuhkan Rukia!

"Hei bocah sialan! Kau mau menipuku dengan berdandan seperti perempuan hah?!" amuk Ichigo kemudian.

"Tuan bicara apa? Dia benar-benar seorang perempuan! Dia ini calon isteriku," bela Keigo kemudian.

"Dia itu bocah laki-laki tahu! Aku pernah menghajarnya sekali! Mana mungkin bocah sialan ini seorang perempuan!" Ichigo masih tak terima dengan kenyataan itu.

"Tuan! Dia ini putri tunggal dari keluarga Kuchiki! Kalau Tuan tidak percaya, silahkan tanya pada keluarga Kuchiki sendiri! Mereka hanya memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Mana mungkin calon isteriku seorang laki-laki!" bantah Keigo lagi.

Ichigo mendadak terdiam.

Perempuan?

"Lalu… siapa yang bertarung denganku waktu itu? Hei, jelaskan padaku sekarang! Kau ini perempuan apa laki-laki?" tuntut Ichigo kemudian.

Merasa bingung dan tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa, Rukia kemudian memilih melarikan diri sesegera mungkin sambil mengangkat kimononya agar Rukia bisa berlari secepat yang biasa dia lakukan.

Ichigo yang masih syok saat itu tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Kalau benar bocah tengik itu seorang perempuan… apa mungkin gadis cantik berambut hitam yang dia temui semalam itu adalah…

Hah?!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Penasaran dengan informasi mengejutkan yang diterimanya hari ini, Ichigo akhirnya mengutus orang untuk mencari tahu mengenai sejarah keluarga Kuchiki. Ichigo tahu jika keluarga Kuchiki memang keturunan bangsawan yang paling terkenal di daerah ini. Tapi Ichigo tak pernah berniat mencari tahu soal silsilah lengkap keluarga tersebut.

Dan hingga hari ini, Ichigo dibuat terkejut—benar-benar terkejut luar biasa mendengar fakta mengerikan ini…

Bahwa memang keluarga Kuchiki itu hanya memiliki seorang anak perempuan saja. Tidak ada anak laki-laki mana pun yang terlahir di keluarga itu untuk generasi sekarang. Jadi… selama ini… Ichigo bertarung dengan seorang perempuan?

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, anak perempuan kecil yang sudah sangat hebat dalam berkelahi bahkan memainkan pedang?

Itu anak perempuan loh! Gadis tulen…

Karena masih penasaran, akhirnya Ichigo diam-diam menyelediki kediaman Kuchiki itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Ichigo berhasil menyusup masuk ke kediaman itu dan memang menemukan bocah sialan yang selalu bertengkar dengannya itu. Di dalam rumah megah khas bangsawan itu, bocah itu memang mengenakan pakaian perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang sangat menawan. Kilau rambut hitamnya bahkan mengalahkan sutra termahal yang pernah dilihat oleh Ichigo.

Jadi… ketika satu malam Ichigo mabuk berat karena merasa kesal dikhianati oleh Orihime begitu saja, dan yang menemani Ichigo mabuk, juga saat Ichigo tidak sadar dirinya melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang itu adalah… dia?

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Keigo terus menanyakan keadaan Rukia setelah berkelahi dengan para pemabuk sialan itu. Dia bahkan jadi sering bertandang walau hanya melihat Rukia barang lima menit saja. Dan sungguh Rukia sangat terganggu dengan itu. Tapi Rukia tidak boleh bersikap tidak sopan pada calon suaminya…

Astaga… darimana bisa laki-laki pengecut itu jadi calon suami Rukia? Mau jadi apa nantinya keturunan Kuchiki kelak? Sungguhkah ayahnya berpikir Asano Keigo adalah calon yang baik? Darimana ayahnya bisa menyeleksi calon yang pantas bersanding dengan nama besar seperti Kuchiki ini?

Penasaran dengan hal itu, akhirnya Rukia memberanikan diri bicara dengan Byakuya. Bagaimana pun dia harus tahu kenyataan mengerikan ini seperti apa.

"Kenapa aku memilih keluarga Asano untuk jadi calon pendampingmu?"

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sembari duduk bersimpuh kaku di hadapannya ayahnya. Seperti pikirannya tadi, Rukia memang memberanikan diri bertanya pada Byakuya setelah makan malam mereka selesai.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Byakuya bingung.

"Uhm… aku… sedikit bingung kenapa Otou-sama memilih seseorang seperti itu untuk calon pendampingku. Maksudku… bukankah aku adalah penerus keluarga Kuchiki selanjutnya. Lalu… laki-laki itu… dia…"

Dia lemah! Pengecut! Penakut! Menyebalkan! Banyak omong! Cerewet! Berlebihan!

Haaa… Rukia sampai merasa lelah berlebihan bahkan sebelum sempat menyuarakan pikirannya. Mengingat semua sifat menyebalkannya itu membuat Rukia pusing bukan main. Rukia tak akan bertahan lama jika hidup berdampingan dengan orang seperti itu. Kemungkinan nanti posisi mereka di keluarga ini akan terbalik. Bisa jadi Rukia-lah yang melindungi keluarga ini nantinya bukannya si pecundang itu!

"Maksudku, Otou-sama… dia… terlalu berbeda dariku. Aku tidak yakin… kami bisa cocok…" kata Rukia akhirnya.

Bagaimana pun yang dihadapi oleh Rukia nantinya adalah sebuah pernikahan. Dimana nantinya Rukia harus meneruskan keturunan di keluarga ini. Bagaimana mungkin jika Rukia salah memilih bibit? Apa jadinya nanti keturunan mereka kelak?

"Karena keluarga Asano setuju untuk masuk ke klan kita."

Rukia sempat terdiam mendengar kata-kata Byakuya.

"Tidak banyak laki-laki di tempat ini yang bersedia masuk ke klan milik calon isterinya. Terlebih lagi keluarga yang memiliki pengaruh besar. Dari sekian banyak pilihan, keluarga Asano-lah yang cocok untuk mendampingi kita. Mereka punya pengaruh di pemerintahan yang otomatis dapat melindungi keluarga kita. Rukia, melindungi sebuah keluarga itu bukan hanya dari kekuatan saja. Kita pun membutuhkan dukungan finansial agar bisa tetap bertahan. Meskipun keluarga Asano berasal dari klan bawah, tapi mereka bersedia masuk ke klan kita dan menunjang segalanya. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar kita tetap dapat bertahan."

Rukia semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Rukia mengerti jika memang semua ini adalah kesalahannya.

Kenapa dirinya tidak terlahir sebagai laki-laki? Jika dirinya terlahir sebagai laki-laki, tentu saja Rukia dapat memilih gadis mana saja yang dia inginkan untuk mendampingi keluarganya. Bahkan sosok seperti Inoue Orihime pun bisa masuk dalam daftarnya. Tapi dirinya bisa apa?

"Maafkan aku… Otou-sama…" lirih Rukia akhirnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Rukia. Ini sudah takdir kita."

Sebenarnya Rukia pun ingin berpikir begitu. Bukan sebuah kesalahan bila dirinya terlahir. Tapi tetap saja… semua petaka di keluarga ini dimulai ketika Rukia lahir. Ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya, ayahnya menutup diri dan menolak untuk menikah lagi. Bahkan keluarga Kuchiki terancam kehilangan keturunannya.

Byakuya benar. Satu-satunya keluarga yang cocok untuk memenuhi tugas ini adalah keluarga Asano.

Sungguhkah nasibnya menikah dengan seseorang seperti… itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari ini, Rukia kabur dari absensi Asano Keigo!

Terhitung sejak pertama kali mereka berkenalan, ini adalah hari ketujuh laki-laki menyebalkan itu berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk sekadar menanyakan kabar dan iseng mengajak Rukia pergi keluar.

Dia benar-benar tidak kapok meskipun sudah lima kali Rukia menolak untuk pergi keluar lagi dengannya. Berbagai alasan sudah Rukia utarakan meskipun harus berbohong. Dan ternyata orang itu tetap gigih!

Kalau saja dia bisa gigih dalam hal lain…

Argh!

Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!

Makanya hari ini Rukia menyelinap keluarga. Sialnya, ketika Rukia akan pergi memanjat dinding di belakang rumahnya, Asano Keigo sudah berkeliling mencarinya. Rukia hampir saja tertangkap kalau dia tidak segera melompat dinding itu. Tapi sekarang kakinya malah berdenyut sakit karena Rukia buru-buru melompat.

Sekarang Rukia harus berjalan terpincang-pincang.

Tapi untungnya Rukia memakai pakaian laki-laki hari ini. Jadi si bodoh Asano Keigo itu tidak mungkin mengenalnya.

Rukia berhenti di pinggir sungai yang tak jauh dari kediamannya. Rukia ingin melihat separah apa kakinya sekarang…

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga, Bocah sial!"

Rukia tersentak kaget mendengar suara itu. Perlahan-lahan, Rukia menoleh ke belakang dan benar-benar terkejut melihat sosok Kurosaki Ichigo sudah berdiri menjulang di belakangnya sembari bersedekap dada. Matanya bahkan menyala sinis ke arahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Rukia terkejut.

"Menurutmu apa yang ingin kulakukan padamu?" tanya Ichigo balik seraya menyipitkan matanya.

Rukia buru-buru berdiri dan bergerak angkuh di hadapannya. Orang ini mencoba mengintimidasinya.

"Apa? Apa? Kau mau apa denganku?!" seru Rukia akhirnya.

"Kau harus menjawab satu pertanyaanku!"

"Apa aku perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu?!"

"Kau ini… sebenarnya laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Haaa?! Kenapa kau penasaran dengan itu?"

"Jawab saja! Awas saja kalau kau menipuku!"

"Kenapa kau malah mengancam aku? Memangnya aku punya kewajiban menjawab pertanyaan tidak pentingmu itu?!"

"Kau—"

"RUKIAAAAAA-CHAAAAN~~ KAU DIMAAAANAAAAAAA?"

Rukia membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin mendengar suara mengerikan itu. Darimana bisa Asano Keigo muncul sekilat ini?!

Karena panik mendengar suaranya, dan lebih panik lagi jika Keigo melihatnya berpakaian seperti ini, Rukia berusaha mencari-cari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Tapi begitu keluar dari pinggir sungai, ternyata Keigo sudah berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya sembari terus meneriaki namanya. Argh, Rukia bisa gila!

"Apa ini? Kau kabur dari calon suamimu? Ah~ kau tidak memberitahu dia soal kelakuan mengerikanmu ini ya?" goda Ichigo yang ternyata terus mengamati gerak gerik Rukia yang terlihat panik dan cemas itu.

"Diam saja kau! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Aku akan membantumu bersembunyi, tapi kau harus menurutiku."

"Apa? Enak saja!"

"RUKIAAA-CHAAAANN~~~!"

Sialan suara Keigo semakin mendekat, bukan hanya suaranya tapi orangnya juga!

"Kau tidak mau?"

Rukia semakin gugup dalam situasi ini. Bagus kalau Keigo tidak mengenalinya saat ini, tapi dengan adanya si sialan Kurosaki ini mana mungkin Rukia bisa lolos begitu saja.

"Hoiiii! Rukia-mu di—"

Ichigo berusaha berteriak ke arah Keigo. Dan begitu menyebut nama Rukia, Rukia langsung membekap mulut Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya dengan pandangan ganasnya.

"Diam sialan! Baiklah! Baiklah! Cepat sembunyikan aku!"

Akhirnya Rukia tak punya pilihan.

Ichigo melepaskan tangan Rukia yang membekapnya dan menyunggingkan senyum iblis yang begitu laknat. Dasar setan! Dia benar-benar keturunan iblis menyeramkan!

Tiba-tiba Ichigo memeluk punggung Rukia dengan erat dan membawa wajah Rukia tepat menempel di dadanya. Saat itu Rukia berusaha memberontak, tapi Keigo sudah mendekat ke arah mereka dan tentu saja Rukia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya. Keigo sempat melihat adegan pelukan mereka berdua, tapi langsung melewatinya begitu saja karena Ichigo mengusirnya pergi dengan pandangan matanya.

Keigo pun pergi menjauh sambil tetap memanggil nama Rukia seperti peliharaannya yang hilang.

Mendengar suara Keigo yang menjauh, tentu saja Rukia langsung menendang tulang kering Ichigo. Pelukan mereka pun terlepas tapi Rukia pun juga ikut mengeluh karena lupa kakinya benar-benar sakit setelah melompat tadi.

"Sialan! Aku menolongmu tapi kau malah menendangku!" pekik Ichigo tak terima.

"Hei, kau mengambil kesempatan kan? Dasar sialan!"

"Tunggu… jadi… kau benar-benar… perempuan?" kata Ichigo tak yakin.

Rukia diam beberapa saat.

Berbohong saat ini pun tak ada gunanya. Sambil menghela napas panjang, Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku laki-laki?"

Ichigo melongo dibuatnya. Tidak menyangka jika benar-benar…

"Wah… aku benar-benar tertipu…" gumam Ichigo.

"Apa? Aku tidak pernah menipumu tahu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini kalau kau perempuan hah?!"

"Apa salahnya berpakaian seperti ini? Memangnya ada undang-undang yang melarang?"

"Lupakan itu… jadi bocah pengecut itu benar-benar calon suamimu?"

Rukia diam beberapa saat. Dirinya pun saat ini tidak yakin…

"Dia memang calon suamiku. Tapi aku tidak… begitu yakin…"

"Kau tidak yakin karena dia jauh lebih lemah darimu kan?" tebak Ichigo.

"Itu urusan keluarga kami! Kau cuma orang luar…"

"Kenapa keluargamu memilih orang seperti si bodoh itu untuk jadi calon suamimu? Bukankah ada banyak keluarga dari laki-laki lain yang paling tidak sebanding dengan kekuatanmu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Tuan!" geram Rukia.

"Apakah tidak ada laki-laki di keluarga lain yang jauh lebih kuat darimu? Ah~ jadi ternyata cuma aku yang jauh lebih kuat darimu kan? Kudengar kau ini memang tukang kelahi yang selalu cari ribut!"

Rukia akhirnya memilih diam daripada meladeni omongan laki-laki sialan ini.

"Kenapa? Aku benar kan? Ternyata cuma aku yang bisa mengalahkan bocah nakal sepertimu? Mengaku saja kalau hanya aku yang bisa menaklukkanmu!"

Rukia masih berusaha bersabar dan tetap diam lalu mulai melangkahkah kakinya yang sedikit mulai terasa sakit itu. Setelah salah melompat tadi kemudian sembarangan menendang beginilah jadinya…

"Hei kenapa kau diam saja? Aku benar kan? Jawab saja kalau aku—"

"Karena cuma si bodoh itu yang mau masuk ke klan kami! Tidak ada calon suami mana pun yang bersedia masuk ke klan calon isterinya! Apa kau pikir menemukan laki-laki yang cocok untuk menjadi pendamping keluarga kami itu mudah?! Selain harus menjaga nama baik klan, kami juga harus mencari keluarga yang bisa melindungi keluarga kami selanjutnya! Karena aku tidak kompeten… seharusnya aku terlahir sebagai seorang laki-laki… bukan terlahir sebagai perempuan menyusahkan seperti ini…"

Ichigo diam sesaat ketika Rukia memuntahkan semua kata-katanya saat itu.

Alasannya masuk akal. Untuk keluarga sebesar Kuchiki, mereka memang butuh keluarga yang mampu menjaga dan melindungi mereka. Apalagi ternyata generasi Kuchiki sekarang hanya memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang tidak mungkin diharapkan menjadi seorang kepala keluarga selanjutnya. Mereka butuh seorang laki-laki yang bisa menjaga sekaligus melindunginya. Tugasnya… cukup berat.

Bocah itu kemudian langsung meninggalkan Ichigo begitu saja setelah memuntahkan semua kata-kata yang dia ingin lontarkan.

Jadi… selama ini dia menutupi jati dirinya yang sejatinya adalah seorang perempuan karena dia berasal dari klan terhormat dan memiliki harga diri yang begitu tinggi. Dia ingin dianggap layak untuk melindungi keluarga mereka. Dia ingin dipandang sebagai seseorang yang tangguh dan kuat, bukan seseorang yang dinilai sebagai beban dan menyusahkan seperti apa yang dia pikirkannya.

Tujuannya menjadi kuat dengan belajar bela diri dan berlatih pedang karena dirinya memiliki tekad yang begitu besar.

Seperti sebuah berlian di dalam lumpur eh?

Dia… benar-benar orang yang menarik.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tak terasa tanggal pernikahan telah ditetapkan.

Rukia tidak pernah lagi keluar sejak terakhir kali dirinya bertemu laki-laki sialan itu. Rukia lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumahnya dan melakukan semua kegiatan perempuan. Dia tidak punya jalan lain. Satu-satunya cara untuk menolong keluarganya hanya dengan ini. Rukia harus menerima takdirnya.

Meskipun dia harus menikahi seseorang yang jauh lebih lemah darinya, tapi dia adalah calon suami yang dinilai pantas untuk mendampingi Rukia. Satu-satunya calon yang sesuai.

Sepanjang waktu sebelum hari pelaksanaan pernikahan dilakukan, Keigo jadi semakin sering datang. Rukia pun kemudian terpaksa meladeninya meskipun dirinya terkadang enggan dan malas.

Walaupun sebenarnya Keigo adalah laki-laki yang baik.

Di luar semua kelemahan yang dia miliki, Rukia bisa melihat bahwa Keigo adalah sosok laki-laki yang baik dan bertanggungjawab. Dia bisa menjadi suami yang baik nantinya meskipun Rukia harus bertahan dengan semua kecerewetannya. Keigo juga selalu memperhatikan penampilan Rukia dan membawakan pernak-pernik anak perempuan pada umumnya. Pilihan Keigo pun sangat menarik dan berkelas, juga mahal. Rukia benar-benar diperlakukan bak seorang tuan putri sungguhan.

Karena jujur, selama ini Rukia tak pernah begitu diperhatikan sebagai anak perempuan, bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ini adalah kali pertama ada seorang laki-laki yang memperhatikannya begini baik.

Namun tetap… apapun yang Keigo lakukan untuk membuat Rukia terpesona, Rukia tidak bisa mengubah perasaannya. Dirinya masih belum sepenuhnya menerima Keigo untuk menjadi suaminya.

Tapi ini adalah takdirnya.

Besok adalah hari pernikahannya.

Rukia memandangi kimono shiromuku putih miliknya yang akan dikenakannya besok. Pakaian pengantin itu terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Haruskah berlalu seperti ini?

Selagi asyik memandangi pakaian pengantinnya, ternyata Byakuya sudah muncul di depan pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam. Rukia sempat merasa canggung karena ayahnya mengunjunginya di malam hari seperti ini. Dan ternyata kemunculan Byakuya malam ini adalah nasihat terakhirnya sebagai seorang ayah pada Rukia. Byakuya banyak memberikan nasihat bagaimana menjadi seorang isteri nantinya. Apa-apa saja yang harus Rukia lalui. Rukia juga harus melupakan semua hal tentang bela diri dan ilmu pedangnya karena mulai besok, dirinya adalah seorang istri.

Rukia mendengarkan semuanya dengan patuh. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya terasa basah.

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Byakuya kemudian yang sadar jika putri tunggalnya ini terlihat begitu sedih.

"Aku… ingin minta maaf…" lirih Rukia.

"Kenapa kau ingin minta maa?"

"Maaf karena aku… terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan. Jika aku… terlahir sebagai seorang laki-laki, tentunya Otou-sama tidak perlu terlalu banyak khawatir padaku seperti ini. Maaf karena aku sudah lahir…" lirih kemudian akhirnya.

"Sungguhkah kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap penuh tanya pada Byakuya.

"Kau… adalah putri kami yang paling berharga. Kau adalah satu-satunya harta yang keluarga ini miliki. Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah kami dapatkan. Tapi kau berpikir bahwa kelahiranmu adalah sebuah kesalahan? Hanya karena kau seorang perempuan?"

"Otou-sama, aku—"

"Ibumu mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanmu sehingga kau bisa lahir ke dunia ini. Kau adalah penantian kami yang paling berharga di dunia ini. Kau jauh lebih bernilai dari seluruh harta di alam semesta ini. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu kecil, Rukia?"

Akhirnya Rukia tak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Matanya terasa panas dan air matanya sudah membanjiri pipinya.

Byakuya kemudian beringsut mendekati Rukia dan memeluk putri semata wayangnya itu dengan hangat. Rukia kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya Rukia menangis begini keras selama hidupnya. Rukia tak pernah merasa begini sedih selama dirinya lahir ke dunia ini. Tapi hari ini, Rukia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Di dalam pelukan ayah yang paling dicintainya.

"Maaf jika selama ini aku tidak pernah begitu perhatian kepadamu dan kau tumbuh menjadi seperti ini. Tapi apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tetap membuatku bangga Rukia. Walaupun kau adalah seorang perempuan, kau jauh lebih hebat dari kebanyakan laki-laki di luar sana. Kau sudah menjadi penerus keluarga yang paling hebat.

"Selama ini, aku begitu ingin berada di dekatmu. Namun, jika aku terlalu dekat denganmu, aku takut kau tidak akan bisa menjadi seseorang yang kuat karena kau tidak tumbuh bersama seorang ibu yang harusnya kau miliki. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu… Rukia…"

Rukia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Byakuya.

Bagi Rukia, jika Byakuya mengakuinya sebagai anak pun itu sudah jauh dari cukup untuknya. Lalu mendengarkan semua kata-kata yang selama ini tak terucapkan sudah membuat Rukia merasa bersyukur terlahir di dunia ini. Rukia bahagia karena ternyata dia benar-benar memiliki ayah yang sangat baik.

"Kau adalah ayah terbaik untukku, Otou-sama…" isak Rukia kemudian.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat putri kesayanganku menderita jika menurutmu pilihanku salah. Aku ingin putriku melakukan apapun yang menurutnya benar. Mulai sekarang, aku ingin kau membuat keputusanmu sendiri, Rukia. Karena aku sadar, kau jauh lebih berharga dari apapun dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu…"

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya dalam pelukan hangat ayah dan anak itu.

"Aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan, Otou-sama…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Upacara pernikahan akan segera dilaksanakan.

Sebuah tandu sudah disiapkan untuk mengantar Rukia menuju kuil dimana pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan. Rukia pun sudah bersiap dengan shiromuku pengantinnya. Dirinya tampak berbeda karena memakai riasan pengantin dan semua hiasan perempuan yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenakannya.

Byakuya mengantarkan putrinya hingga di depan pintu rumah mereka.

Setelah dari sini, Rukia akan segera menjadi milik orang lain. Meskipun mereka masih memakai nama Kuchiki, tapi menurut perjanjian pernikahan, Rukia akan tinggal di keluarga Asano sampai mereka melahirkan anak pertama kelak.

Rukia sudah menaiki tandunya dan iring-iring pengantin pun mulai bergerak.

Entah ini salah atau benar, tapi Rukia tidak ingin mengambil keputusan yang salah. Walaupun Rukia masih merasa tidak yakin bisa hidup bahagia bersama Asano Keigo, tapi Rukia sudah siap untuk mengarungi bahterah rumah tangga bersama laki-laki itu demi menyelamatkan keluarganya.

Sekarang… apapun yang terjadi, Rukia tak akan menolak takdirnya lagi.

"Berhenti!"

Tandu yang ditarik oleh kekuatan kuda ini tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Rukia juga mendengar suara berisik di luar sana. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Rukia merasa sedikit gugup dengan situasi ini.

Sepertinya mereka masih di pertengahan jalan menuju kuil tempat dimana pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan.

"Maaf, tapi kalian tidak bisa lewat di sini."

Rukia tertegun mendengar suara itu.

Belum sempat Rukia memikirkan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan orang-orang di luar tandunya dan bunyi pedang yang saling bertabrakan. Ini sangat aneh! Apa yang terjadi di luar sana?!

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Rukia panik.

Merasa bingung dengan situasi janggal ini, akhirnya Rukia keluar dari tandunya. Tapi, belum sempat Rukia benar-benar keluar, dirinya tiba-tiba ditarik keluar oleh seseorang. Rukia benar-benar nyaris melompat dari tandunya, tapi kemudian tubuhnya diangkat dengan begitu ringan dan kini dirinya sudah duduk di atas kuda yang akhirnya tiba-tiba membawanya lari begitu saja.

Rukia duduk menyamping di atas kuda itu dengan seseorang yang memegang tali kekang kuda itu ada di belakang Rukia. Ketika Rukia menoleh ke samping, matanya terbelalak lebar saat menyadari siapa yang duduk bersamanya di atas kuda ini. Bahkan kuda hitam ini berlalu jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraannya hingga membuat Rukia harus mencari pegangan agar tidak terlempar dari kuda ini. Reflek, Rukia justru memegang tangan orang lain yang masih memacu kudanya dengan tali kekang ini.

"Tidak kusangka seorang bocah sepertimu bisa terlihat cantik dengan baju pengantin itu."

"H-hei… kau? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!" pekik Rukia akhirnya.

"Aku? Kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang? Tentu saja aku menculikmu."

Mata Rukia semakin terbelalak lebar mendengar omong kosong laki-laki bodoh ini.

"Hei! Kenapa kau—INI HARI PERNIKAHANKU TAHU!"

"Makanya ini hari pernikahanmu aku harus menculikmu. Ah ya, sebaiknya kau diam saja sekarang. Kuda gila ini akan berlari lebih cepat lagi, jadi tutup saja mulutmu kalau kau tidak mau lidahmu tergigit!"

"Apa?! Hei—!"

Seperti katanya… kuda ini berlari secepat peluru…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tuan! Tiba-tiba ada perampok di tengah jalan yang menghadang jalan kami! Mereka juga menculik calon pengantin Tuan!"

"A-apa? Apa katamu…? Rukia-ku…? HEI! APA SAJA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?! SEGERA TANGKAP PERAMPOK SIALAN YANG BERANI MENCULIK ISTERIKUUUUUU!"

Sekarang Asano Keigo merasa seluruh dunianya meninggalkannya saat ini.

Bagaimana mungkin calon isterinya malah ditangkap dengan begitu mudah oleh perampok?!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mereka berlari lumayan lama dan Rukia merasa sekarang dirinya berada jauh di tempat asing.

Ichigo membawanya ke sebuah tebing yang memiliki panorama yang sangat indah. Sekarang, pakaian Rukia sudah tidak karuan lagi karena melawan angin yang berhembus kencang selagi mereka berkuda dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan di tengah hari seperti ini.

Setelah benar-benar jauh, Ichigo menghentikan pelarian mereka dan membawa Rukia turun untuk beristirahat setelah mengikat kudanya di pohon dengan rumput yang banyak.

Ichigo kemudian mendekati Rukia yang masih berdiri diam memandangi panorama di pinggir tebing itu.

"Bukankah tempat ini sangat—"

PLAK!

Ichigo terkejut karena mendapati Rukia segera berbalik dan menampar wajah tampannya dengan sangat cepat. Kejadiannya begitu saja sehingga Ichigo kehilangan kata-kata untuk bicara sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar sangat lancang! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kupikir kau akan berterima kasih karena aku sudah menolongmu. Rupanya tidak begitu," ujar Ichigo cuek.

"Menolongku? Dari apa? Kau sudah mengacaukan segalanya! Siapa kau berani—"

"Orang itu tidak pantas untuk menjadi suamimu. Kau pasti juga setuju dengan pemikiranku kan? Kalau orang itu… tidak layak untukmu."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?! Dia adalah penyelamat keluargaku!"

"Lalu kau sendiri? Kau sudah berlatih bela diri dan ilmu pedang. Untuk apa kau gunakan semua itu? Apakah semua itu kau gunakan hanya untuk berkelahi dan menghajar orang saja?"

Rukia terdiam seketika.

"Kau bersusah payah melakukan semua itu untuk melindungi keluargamu kan? Kau sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melindungi keluargamu. Jadi, pernikahan ini bukan alasan untuk melindungi keluargamu kan?"

Rukia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Dirinya kemudian diam-diam membenarkan kata-kata Ichigo. Ya, untuk apa dia berlatih setengah mati selama ini? Bukankah karena Rukia ingin melindungi keluarganya? Lalu kenapa dirinya menyerah begitu saja dan… pernikahan ini…

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Masalahmu mungkin tidak sesederhana itu. Aku hanya menggampangkan semua urusan yang merepotkan bagiku. Tapi tetap, menurutku, sebuah pernikahan itu bukan karena didasari oleh suatu perjanjian atau persetujuan tertentu. Kau tidak akan rela kan menghabiskan seumur hidupmu untuk melindungi suami yang seharusnya menjadi pelindungmu?"

Kali ini Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, nyaris mendongak karena menyadari perbedaan tinggi badan yang kentara ini. Wajah Ichigo terlihat begitu serius padanya walaupun sepertinya senyum tipis jahil itu masih melekat di wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa kau peduli soal… itu?" tanya Rukia lambat-lambat.

Ichigo tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Rukia.

Dirinya juga tak yakin kenapa Ichigo melakukan perbuatan yang tak pernah disangka-sangkanya seperti ini. Rasanya Ichigo dulu memang tidak begitu peduli dengan siapapun di sekitarnya. Bahkan untuk seseorang seperti Rukia yang jelas sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengannya ini kenapa membuat Ichigo sampai harus melakukan perbuatan sejauh ini?

"Karena kupikir… kita mirip…" lirih Ichigo.

Rukia membuka matabnya selebar mungkin. Lidahnya langsung berubah kelu dan tak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Entah perasaan berkecamuk apa yang berada di dadanya saat ini. Yang jelas, saat ini dirinya benar-benar bingung dengan kata-kata Ichigo saat itu.

Mereka… mirip?

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kita… mirip?" tanya Rukia pula dengan rasa penasaran luar biasa yang membuatnya sedikit gugup. Hah? Rukia gugup?

Yang benar saja!

"Hah? Eh… itu… kupikir kemiripan kita… bisa kau temukan sendiri… hei! Kau juga malah menyukai gadis yang sama denganku! Memangnya kau pikir dirimu itu apa? Bagaimana mungkin kau menyukai seorang gadis padahal kau sendiri perempuan!"

"Hei kenapa kau marah-marah padaku? Memangnya ada aturannya aku tidak boleh menyukai seorang gadis, atau malah menyukai gadis yang sama denganmu!"

"Itu salah! Memangnya kau mau menyimpang dari kehidupan penerusmu hah?!"

"Karena dia gadis yang baik aku menyukainya!"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa cari laki-laki yang baik dan jauh lebih kuat darimu untuk bisa kau sukai!"

"Tidak ada laki-laki baik dan jauh lebih kuat dariku untuk bisa aku sukai tahu!"

"Siapa bilang tidak ada?!"

"Memang tidak ada! Kalau ada mana dia hah?! Tunjukkan wujudnya padaku!"

"Dia ada di depanmu tahu!"

Baru saja Rukia akan membuka mulutnya lagi membantah kata-kata pria berurat kencang ini, tiba-tiba saja fokus mata Rukia malah memperhatikan dengan seksama wujud laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya ini.

Begitu pula dengan Ichigo yang jadi kehilangan kata-kata karena tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah bisa dikontrol Ichigo dengan baik adalah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika seseorang mengajaknya berdebat sengit begini.

Mereka akhirnya masing-masing mengeluarkan tingkah aneh. Dimulai dengan Rukia yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain dan memperbaiki gaun kimononya yang berantakan. Ichigo yang sedikit terbatuk dengan berlebihan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka walaupun rasanya itu mustahil.

Sekarang bagaimana caranya menghilangkan kecanggungan ini berikutnya?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Masih diliputi oleh suasana canggung akhirnya mereka berdua bisa kembali ke kediaman Rukia.

Tadinya Ichigo bingung harus membawa Rukia kemana setelah 'adegan penculikan' tadi. Tapi kemudian Rukia khawatir dengan ayahnya dan meminta Ichigo mengantarnya kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Rukia juga sudah menyiapkan hati dengan segala resiko yang akan ditanggungnya. Rukia juga mengatakan kalau Ichigo tidak perlu ikut dengannya dan bertanggungjawab soal apapun. Rukia bersedia menggantikan posisi Ichigo karena Rukia juga merasa berhutang budi Ichigo telah membantunya mengambil keputusan yang benar.

Ya, benar.

Rukia tidak akan menyerahkan keluarganya pada orang yang tidak bisa melindungi dirinya.

"Hei, aku bisa menjelaskan sesuatu pada keluargamu…" bujuk Ichigo lagi ketika mereka sudah tiba di kediaman Rukia. Sebenarnya mereka hanya berjarak 100 meter dari rumah Rukia. Itu karena Rukia tidak ingin memperlihatkan dengan jelas kalau Rukia mengenal seseorang yang menculiknya. Itu akan menambah masalah dan sikap berlebihan Keigo saja.

"Apa yang akan kau jelaskan? Kau akan mengatakan kalau kau sengaja menculikku karena aku tidak suka dengan calon suamiku? Kau mau mempermalukanku sejauh apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mempermalukanmu!" bantah Ichigo tak senang.

Serius saja, Ichigo tidak akan sampai hati melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Apalagi membawa-bawa keluarga besar macam Kuchiki.

"Kalau aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, makanya kau pergi saja dan jangan muncul lagi di depanku. Aku mohon dengan sangat padamu, Tuan Muda Kurosaki," mohon Rukia kemudian seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Ichigo lalu berubah bingung dan panik saat melihat Rukia sudah berbalik pergi seraya mengangkat gaun pengantinnya yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya itu. Dari jauh, Ichigo melihat kerumunan di depan kediaman Kuchiki yang langsung mendadak histeris saat melihat Rukia kembali.

Sepertinya itu adalah orang-orang yang bekerja pada keluarga Kuchiki atau keluarga calon suaminya.

Rukia adalah perempuan yang tangguh. Dia kuat dan cerdas. Ichigo bisa mengetahuinya.

Jika seseorang mendapatkan seorang calon isteri seperti Rukia, akan jadi semenarik apa kehidupan laki-laki itu kelak?

Karena dia memiliki isteri yang sangat bisa diandalkan, begitu kuat dan pemberani. Tidak mudah takut akan hal kecil dan sangat anggun. Calon anak-anak mereka pun pasti adalah bibit unggul yang dapat membanggakan keluarga.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan Kuchiki Rukia.

Hanya karena dia berpenampilan layaknya seorang laki-laki dan bertarung macam laki-laki pun, bukan berarti dia juga laki-laki kan? Kuchiki Rukia tetap seorang gadis.

Gadis… yang sangat cantik…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Rukia?"

Rukia sudah tahu kalau kondisi rumahnya akan menggemparkan seperti ini.

Jelas saja, dia diculik pada hari pernikahannya, dan semua orang cemas setengah mati karena para penculik yang beraksi hari ini sudah membuat babak belur seluruh orang yang bertugas mengawal tandu Rukia.

Rukia merasa bersalah melihat raut wajah sang ayah yang begitu khawatir padanya.

"Otou-sama aku baik—"

"RUKIAKUUUUUU! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!"

Sungguh Rukia merasa muak mendengar suara sialan yang menggema di segala penjuru arah itu. Karenanya Rukia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena suara menyebalkan itu.

Keigo berlari dengan terburu-buru hingga membuatnya hampir jatuh karena beberapa kali tersandung. Tapi ketika Keigo tepat berada di depan Rukia, ternyata laki-laki ini tidak berantakan seperti Rukia. Dia baik-baik saja kecuali lelehan air mata yang membekas di wajahnya juga kelopak matanya yang membengkak. Bisa Rukia bayangkan kalau orang ini hanya bisa menangis seharian tanpa bisa berbuat apapun dan menunggu kabar kematian Rukia saja.

"Rukia-ku! Tenang saja, aku pasti akan mencari penculik yang berani membawa kabur isteriku! Dia tidak bisa dimaafkan! Aku akan memenggal kepalanya! Oh… apa kau ketakutan seorang diri di sana? Kau benar-benar berantakan… apa mereka menyiksamu? Atau… apa mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Ini dia, mulut panjang si Keigo. Dia tak henti-hentinya berkata sesumbar itu seperti biasanya dan tampak sangat berlebihan mengkhawatirkan Rukia.

Entah bagaimana rasanya Rukia benar-benar malas menanggapinya.

"Yang benar saja, isterimu! Pengecut sepertimu tidak layak mendapatkannya!"

Kontan saja semua orang yang berada di kediaman Rukia terkejut bukan kepalang saat sebuah suara lantang dan berani itu menginterupsi semua pembicaraan yang berlangsung. Keigo bahkan terbelalak lebar melihat kemunculan orang yang sama sekali tidak mereka duga ini.

Demikian juga Rukia.

Ketika dirinya berbalik, mata Rukia lebih lebar lagi terbuka saat si bodoh sombong ini dengan angkuh mendatangi kediamannya seakan-akan tak pernah ada yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Apa?!

Rukia segera menghampiri Ichigo yang masih dengan wajah sombong itu berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Kuchiki selagi semua orang terbengong-bengong melihat kedatangannya yang bagai Pangeran kesiangan itu!

"Hei, kau sudah gila hah?!" geram Rukia ketika mereka sudah bertemu muka dan saling berhadapan dengan dekat.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, laki-laki cengeng itu benar-benar sangat tidak pantas untukmu. Dia lebih baik menjadi pelayan pengipas saja!" tegur Ichigo.

"Apa? Hei, pergi sekarang sebelum aku menendangmu lagi!"

"Rukia, siapa laki-laki itu?"

Rukia segera terperanjat kaget ketika suara Byakuya malah menginterupsi pembicaraan sengit mereka. Ichigo tampak tersenyum menghadap ke suatu arah sembari menundukkan kepalanya dengan sangat… sedikit. Bahkan Rukia merasa kalau orang gila-bodoh-tidak punya otak-sombong-egois-menyebalkan itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Benarkah kepalanya baru saja bergerak tadi?

"Perkenalkan, Tuan Kuchiki. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, aku adalah putra konglomerat Kurosaki yang sangat terkenal itu," ucapnya pongah.

Hah?

Dia benar-benar sudah gila.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tuan Kurosaki?" tanya Byakuya lagi.

Byakuya memang tahu mengenai konglomerat Kurosaki yang begitu kaya raya itu karena mereka adalah tuan tanah yang hampir memiliki sepertiga bagian wilayah Tokyo ini. Tapi kenapa orang ini… maksudnya, bocah ini… mendatangi mereka?

"Pergi sekarang! Kau benar-benar akan membunuhku kalau kau bercanda di sini!" bisik Rukia panik karena mendengar ayahnya terus merasa penasaran dengan Ichigo di sini.

"Aku tidak berencana membunuhmu," ucap Ichigo dengan senyum miringnya yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan membunuhmu!"

"Ingat kalau kau tidak pernah bisa mengalahkanku."

"Tuan Kurosaki?"

Jantung Rukia semakin berdegub kencang saat mendengar suara ayahnya yang lagi-lagi membuatnya panik bukan main. Ini bisa jadi malapetaka. Bencana!

"Otou-sama, dia ini—"

Rukia mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu pada ayahnya dengan berbalik dan menghadap langsung pada Byakuya, tapi Ichigo kemudian melangkah ke depan, membelakangi Rukia dengan punggungnya.

"Maaf kalau aku orang yang menculik putrimu tadi, Tuan Kuchiki. Karena aku sudah mengembalikan putrimu, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu sebagai tebusannya?"

Orang ini benar-benar nekat dan gila!

"Kau… yang menculiknya?" kata Byakuya tak mengerti.

Saat tak sengaja melihat wajah tegang dari Byakuya, Rukia pun melihat satu wajah konyol lainnya yang tepat berada di samping Byakuya.

Keigo begitu kaget hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk ke tanah begitu saja mendengar pernyataan luar biasa dari Kurosaki Ichigo ini. Benar, laki-laki ini baru saja membuat bencana dalam hidup Rukia. Dan tentu saja Rukia tak akan bisa melewati neraka ini.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan putrimu, Tuan Kuchiki. Tolong berikan restumu," jawab Ichigo enteng.

Benar-benar sudah gila.

"Hei—"

"Aku lebih baik dari pria pengecut yang hanya bisa menangis seharian tanpa bisa berbuat apapun untuk menemukan calon isteriku yang diculik. Aku pastikan Tuan tidak akan menyesal memilihku sebagai menantumu. Ah ya, tapi aku agak keberatan jika aku harus masuk ke keluargamu. Biarkan kita merundingkan masalah itu setelah selesai pernikahan," ucap Ichigo santai.

Rukia mendadak berubah menjadi batu. Sungguh Rukia ingin sekali menjadi batu dan dilupakan oleh semua orang karena dirinya hari ini benar-benar menjadi bencana sungguhan. Rukia bahkan sudah mati ketakutan melihat wajah Byakuya yang menegang dan memerah karena menahan amarah. Keigo yang tiba-tiba menganga lebar karena tak bisa berkata apapun hingga akhirnya kejang-kejang dan pingsan begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau katakan sialan!" Rukia memilih menendang bokong Ichigo setelah mengangkat sedikit gaun kimononya.

"Hei, kupikir menikah denganmu jauh lebih menarik daripada menikah dengan wanita cantik yang biasa saja. Kau tidak akan membuatku bosan," ledeknya.

"Apa aku mainan hah?!"

"Wah, kau lebih menggemaskan ketika marah~" goda Ichigo lagi.

"Ambilkan pedangku sekarang juga!"

Tiba-tiba saja suara menggelegar bagaikan petir itu menyentak Rukia dan Ichigo yang masih saling berdebat.

Byakuya sudah memegang sebuah pedang besar yang bersiap diacungkannya setinggi langit. Matanya nyalang dan terlihat begitu emosi, seakan-akan dia sudah siap menebas apa saja yang berada di depan matanya sekarang.

Ichigo kemudian dibuat kaget karena sadar, target pedang besar itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, ayahmu… serius mau membunuhku di sini?" gumam Ichigo sedikit takut.

Tentu saja, Ichigo sama sekali tidak membawa pedang bersamanya! Bagaimana dia bisa menyaingi pedang besar yang mengancam nyawanya itu?!

"Kau yang menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri!" timpal Rukia.

Byakuya sudah siap menyerang, tapi kemudian dengan gesit Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia bersamanya dan langsung kabur. Ichigo juga sekalian menghajar para pengawal yang mencegah mereka berdua kabur. Hanya dengan satu tangan dan kedua kaki yang bekerja Ichigo bisa menghabisi semua pengawal itu dengan mudah. Bahkan tangannya tak pernah lepas menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia.

Byakuya tetap mengejar mereka berdua dengan nafsu seraya mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau membawaku lari hah?!" pekik Rukia di sela-sela pelarian mereka.

Ichigo kemudian melempar Rukia lagi ke atas kudanya dan kemudian mengulang kejadian penculikan tadi. Ichigo duduk di belakang Rukia dan kembali memacu kuda hitamnya sekencang mungkin untuk melarikan diri.

"Aku akan menculikmu sampai aku mendapatkan tebusanku," ujar Ichigo mantap saat kuda mereka akhirnya bisa berlari dengan stabil.

Rukia kembali diam dan akhirnya mereka benar-benar melarikan diri bersama-sama…

Tapi kemudian Rukia malah menatap lekat-lekat laki-laki yang kini memeluk tubuhnya ini… karena posisi tak menguntungkan mereka di atas kuda.

Ichigo pun menyadari tatapan Rukia padanya dan mereka akhirnya saling bertatapan dengan perasaan aneh yang mengaduk-aduk hati mereka.

Karena bagi Rukia, ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang laki-laki bersikap begini berani padanya hingga membuatnya… terpesona…

Seseorang yang Rukia yakini mampu mengubah segalanya hanya untuk… Rukia…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

 _Kenapa kau melakukan ini?_

 _Kau pikir kenapa aku melakukannya?_

 _Kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku dan menganggapku pengganggu._

 _Kau memang sudah mengganggu pikiranku, sejak aku tahu kau adalah perempuan. Aku selalu penasaran dengan semua tentangmu. Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi sekarang dan apa saja yang kau lakukan hingga kau seperti ini. Aku ingin tahu semuanya. Karena kupikir, kau sudah menarik perhatianku terlalu jauh dari dugaanku._

 _Bukankah… kau menyukai gadis lain?_

 _Kau sudah lupa gadis itu sudah menikah. Kupikir kau juga tidak mungkin menyukainya lagi. Perasaan seseorang bisa berubah seiring dengan waktu._

 _Kalau gadis-mu tidak menikah, kupikir kau tidak akan tertarik padaku._

 _Tidak, walaupun gadis itu tidak menikah, aku akan tetap tertarik padamu. Bukankah aku tadi mengatakan kalau kita punya kemiripan?_

 _Tidak ada kemiripan sedikit pun!_

 _Jangan menyangkalnya begitu mudah. Kau dan aku tahu benar kalau kita berdua sama sekali tidak suka dikalahkan. Kau juga menyukai gadis yang kusukai. Dan dengar, aku tidak pernah mengacaukan pernikahan orang lain sekalipun itu adalah gadis yang kusukai._

 _Lalu kenapa kau mengacaukan pernikahanku?_

 _Karena aku sudah memutuskan, kalau akulah yang layak melindungimu. Melindungi keluargamu. Kupikir kau sudah terpesona padaku karena berhasil bersikap seperti seorang ksatria dengan menyelamatkanmu dari bocah pengecut dan cengeng itu._

 _Kenapa aku harus terpesona pada orang yang bahkan tidak menyukaiku?!_

 _Aku menyukaimu, Kuchiki Rukia. Dan sebaiknya kau segera membalas perasaanku karena aku mudah terobsesi pada sesuatu yang kusukai. Kau… sudah ditakdirkan menjadi milikku._

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

FIN

4th January 2017

.

.

First fic in 2017!

Ahahah, sejujurnya saya mau mengaku ini adalah fic rikues buat Jessi yang sekarang kehilangan kontak sama saya hiksss. Ini rikues fic nyaris dua tahun lalu buat Jeje, sayangnya baru saja selesai saat ini, maafkan saya ya Jessi…

Sebenarnya ide fic ini tadinya berasal dari anime Gintama episode-lupa-yang direkomendasikan oleh Jessi.

Tadinya saya gak berencana memasukkan unsur romance buat IchiRuki. Makanya kebanyakan inti dari fic ini adalah hal-hal konyol di sekitar mereka berdua aja. Sampai akhirnya, saya gak tega kalo gak menggoda mereka dengan unsur romancenya…

Sekali lagi maafkan saya ya, sebenarnya saya bukannya mau bikin Ichi jadi playboy gitu. Tapi saya pengen bikin suatu perasaan tentang cowok yang suka sama cewek dan ditinggal nikah gitu aja kemudian tertarik sama cewek lain yang menarik buat dia. Yaa sejujurnya gak gitu playboy kan ya hehehe

Ok deh terima kasih yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat fic saya.

Sayonara…


End file.
